The Wiles of the Heart
by LadyoftheDarkness1
Summary: Callie is regent of the amazon nation, a master of weapons, hunting,is wild at heart, and wears leather. In a time of war and pain, can love be found and can a certain persian princess love and cherish our amazon regent?  M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Calliope scanned the forest surrounding her, her ears listening to the sound of the forest as it breathed, the birds chirping in the trees surrounding her, the meadow sprawled out before her. She and a few of the other women from her tribe were out hunting. One of her fellow amazons Addison softly moved next to her in silence.

"what do you see?"

"Nothing, the deer appear to be moving higher into the mountains this year. It could be a tough hunting year for us. "

Addison nodded.

"Well what do you say we go after a boar?"

"Boar hunting grounds are farther away, and for the festival tonight it would be a good idea."

Addison grinned.

"Well come on then amazon, lets go."

Callie laughed and taking her bow she slung it over her back and cupping her hands made a bird call into the early morning air. Three more amazons appeared, dropping out of the trees. Cristina smiled, Meredith was quiet and Lexie had her head cocked to the side. Callie chuckled, they were young and inexperienced but they did their best, she and Addy had taken them out on a four day hunting trip to bring back meat for the spring festival.

"we need to move into boar country."

Cristina's eyes glinted, the boars were here favorite.

"How many?"

Callie smiled.

"Actually Cris I would like to capture some boars, take them back to the village and breed them. It will allow us the ability to have a bit more of a sustained food source over the winter. Think you're up for it ladies?"

Addison smiled.

"I am."

"Mer? Lex?"

"Yeah, the male will be the challenge."

"Cris and I will take it, capture me four young ones, two male two femal, one large female and Cris and I will capture the male."

Meredith leaning on her spear smiled.

"Sounds good. Cal don't cut off his tusks, that's a big deal to the males. Makes their sex drive greater."

Callie nodded.

"Sounds good."

"Come on Cris, lets go."

Cristina nodded, she was the master of the double hooks, Meredith was the master of the double spears, Addison the master of the katanas, Cris the master of the bow, and Callie was the master of many weapons. Lexie was trying to decided what she wanted to master. Together they moved towards boar country, stopping only long enough to pick fruit and roast a rabbit. When they reached boar country they scouted together until they found a family of boars. Callie smiled, the hunt was her favorite part of the day. Addison next to her looked at her.

"How are we going to get them to separate."

Callie grinned wolfishly and grabbing a nearby stick took her long knife and began working a point.

"Take branches, we'll throw them in a certain path, test each of our skills, until they separate and then Cris and I will go after the male, Addi and Mer go after the female and Lex, the wee ones are all yours."

Lexie smiled.

"Consider em in the bag."

They quickly sharpened the sticks into a point, being as quiet as possible, then throwing them they formed a circle around one side of the family of boars and then throwing them down a line to form a funnel callie grinned it was her favorite part. She jumped carefully down from the tree and startled the boars , the male immediately taking the defense. Cristina stood in the trees and immedialty began throwing the spears they had made surrounding him and stopping him from following the female and the babies. In the meantime Addison separated the female from the babies, their trap working perfectly. Lex, caught the young boars quickly tying string around their bodies, she knew it would be hard to 'walk them" so to speak but she knew it was needed. Addison growled as she and Meredith worked to catch the female. She had big teeth and Addison wasn't a fan.

"Mer if I tackle it can you get string around it?"

Meredith nodded.

"Of course."

Addison circled the boar and then timing it perfectly she Leapt forward and tackled it, the animal squealed and tried to get away but Addison wrapped her strong arms around the mouth and her legs around the body, grunting as she received several kicks from the hoofs.

"Come on Mer."

Meredith moved closer and quickly tied off the boars mouth and wrapped rope around the animals body. As soon as it was done Addison released the animal and is screeched in anger at being caught. Callie and Cris were having a harder time getting the male boar to cooperate.

Callie growled as she used her sword to keep the animal at bay.

"Cris what are we doing?"

Cristina waited until the boar moved over the rope then using her hook she pulled up eefectively tripping the animal and quickly with a deft flick of her wrist tied it once around the boar, and Callie grunted as she held the boar and Cristinia quickly tied off the mouth and several other ropes quickly were put around the strong animal. As soon as it was done the five of them brought the boar family back together tying the various ropes together and effectively "walked" them back to the village. When they reached the village Callie immediately began giving orders as to how to build a secure compound. It took twenty of the amazons an hour or two to build and when it was done they released the boars giving them plenty of room and respect to move and live freely. Callie stood at the edge of the compound a smile on her face, it would provide sustainability for awhile. A teasing voice behind her brought her out of her musings.

"I see how it is, we just get a deer you just solve the problems of the world."

Callie laughed and turned to see Bailey.

"hey Bailey, hows it going?"

"Allright thanks. We got a deer for the festival, nice to see you using your brain though, it was looking pretty slim out there."

"Yeah its gona be a rough winter. To bad we can't do this with deer."

Callie nodded.

"Indeed."

Eirana, the queen of the amazons came down and smiled at her regent and weapons master.

"Cal you never cease to amaze me. Well done. This will provide us with a little bit of a sure food source, with that and the crops we've planted we may be able to survive. Come I need to speak with you."

Callie followed their queen into her office in the palace on the hillside and took a seat.

"Whats up?"

"You know we have guests tonight."

"ah yes, the Persian princess."

"We need this treaty Cal."

"No we don't Rain."

"It will be better for us if we have her on our side."

"She's a warlord Rain. She's dangerous and could harm our nation."

"Or she could be a great asset we don't know Cal. That's apart of what we need to determine."

"And the defenses?"

"Bailey has put them in place."

"And you want me to do what?"

"You are her bodyguard, as well as one of her own. Her caravan will come in, we've given the men in her caravan leave to camp on our lands and the women will join us for the spring festival."

Callie nodded.

"Of course."

"cal be careful."

"I will."

"Good. She'll be here within the hour, I want you to pick a small escort amd wait for her at the border. Masks and all."

Callie nodded.

"yes your majesty."

Callie stood and was hugged by her queen and then headed to her hut. There she grabbed her sword, her mask, her bow and all the weapons she would need. She changed int her longer leathers and quickly ran out of her hut.

"Addie, Cris, Mer, Lets go. Masks and all, stables five minutes."

"Yes regent."

The three women quickly grabbed the necessities and headed out of the village. Calliope smiled as she walked into the stables. Her black horse niggered. She reached out and ran her hand along his nose speaking softly in ancient amazon to him. He was a beautiful black stallion with a silver mane and a crescent moon adorned his nose. Addison came in and quickly saddled her mare, and Cristina did as well. Soon the three warriors were off the dust coming up from the cloud of the horses feet. As soon as they reached the border Callie told them to branch off into the trees. She pulled her mask down over her face. She was an imposing figure on moonbeam, who was also adorned in the amazon way. She was wearing a long leather sirt with high slits so she could move easily and a leather shirt that came about midriff, her longsword was on her back, her bow slung across her shoulders and her black hair pulled half back to accommodate her mask. She saw a small caravan approaching, about five women, and ten male warriors, they flanked a women whom Callie assumed was the princess of Persia, as well as the warlord of Persia. As they approached horses were brought to a stop. Callie introduced herself, pulling off her mask, brown met blue eyes and she struggled to gather her voice. This woman was gorgeous. The blue eyes seemed to search her soul. Callie quickly regaining her equilibrium spoke.

"My name is Callie Torres, the regent of the entire amazon nation, and princess of the four corners of the wind. I am your escort into our nation."

The Persian princess smiled taking Callie's breath away and she spoke.

"My name is Arizona Robbins, Princess, warlord and conqueror of the five lands of the sea, earth and fire. I am honored that you would invite me to your festival as well as I look forward to negotiations."


	2. Living arrangments

**Hi All, So I hope you like the story so far. I own nothing except Eiraina and a few other amazons I will create along the way. Big companies own the characters, I am just playing with them and will put them away when I am done. **

**If you want more or have ideas for the story please feel free to share. Please please Read and review, the faster you review the more and the better I write. Please review! Let me know what you think! **

Chapter 2

"_My name is Arizona Robbins, Princess, warlord and conqueror of the five lands of the sea, earth and fire. I am honored that you would invite me to your festival as well as I look forward to negotiations." _

Callie nodded mesmerized by the dancing blue eyes and the dimples. She groaned inwardly as she pulled her horse up next to Arizona's and whistled, her two warriors dropping out of the trees and mounting their horses.

"This is Addison Montgomery, chief huntress of our tribe and Cristina Yang chief healer as well as a cunning hunter herself."

Arizona smiled and motioned to her left as Callie was riding on her right.

"This is Teddy Altman, my chief of security and right hand, Erica Han my chief of staff, Izzie stevens, , Alex karev and mark sloan are my head generals, as well as Owen hunt head of battle strategy."

As she spoke Callie politely shook the hand of every person she was introduced to and as the introductions came to a close Callie quickly gave orders.

"Cris, take the men to their camping spot, Addie take head flank please."

Arizona out of the corner of her eye watched the fiery women, watched as she lifted her mask and felt the breath leave her lungs. Gods this amazon was beautiful.

" Teddy take head flank with Addie and Izzie and Erica take back flank."

"Yes, your majesty."

Callie smiled that left her alone with the beautiful dimpled blond Persian princess. Persian princess Calliope, shes a Persian warlord, remember that.

"So Callie, does your name stand for Calliope?"

Callie nodded clearly impressed.

"Yes maam."

"I like it, it's a very beautiful name, for a very beautiful woman."

Callie smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you, though I am afraid your highness I don't hold a candle to you."

Arizona almost bit her tongue off. Oh my God, had she just said that? I mean the amazon was beautiful, but had she just admitted that. She was a warlord, a harsh mean warlord and se has just told a women she was beautiful. Inwardly she groaned, then quickly changed the subject.

"So how are you fitting in on this whole thing?"

"I'm your assigned bodyguard from the amazon nation."

Arizona smiled her dimples deepening in her cheeks.

"well Calliope I look forward to spending some time with you."

Callie almost corrected her but decided that she like hearing her full name from the blondes lips. It was odd she felt almost an instant connection with this woman, and that scared her. Inwardly she chastised herself, she was a bodyguard nothing else, plus she was sure Arizona preferred men. Whatever they just met, this was ridiculous. I mean she had enough handsome generals to satisfy her. It was inappropriate, she was the princess of the Persian nation, warlord, conqueror, all of it. Sighing inwardly she realized she hadn't given her a response.

"As do I your highness."

They rode the rest of the way in silence, both secretly stealing glances at one another. When they reached the village Arizona felt her breathe taken away, it was nestled into the back of a canyon, a large palace adorning the hill and supported by smaller huts, there was a large training ground and weapons facility, Arizona listened as Calliope explained the various buildings in the city. Arizona felt her eyebrows shoot up when she saw the temple of Artemis.

"You worship Artemis?"

"Yes, she is our protector."

"The goddess of the moon, the hunt and of beauty, I appreciate that."

"She is deeply complicated, and whom do you worship your highness?"

"Call me Arizona as we will be spending much time together, and I am the chosen of Athena."

Callie looked up in surprise and Arizona laughed.

"Surely you did not think I worshipped Ares?"

"He is a god of war, you are a warlord." At the horrified expression on Arizona's face Callie almost renigged her statement, then she saw the blue eues turn from ice into warmth.

"No calliope I do not worship Ares and I am a warlord only when necessary. War is always the last resort."  
>Callie nodded and sighed, gods this was going to be a long week. As they reached the palace, Eiraina and a small contingent of guards, and the counsel stood outside the palace. Eiraina stepped forward.<p>

"My name is Eirana Valtamos, I am the queen of the amazon nation, conqueror of all tribes, and elf of the sea."

Callie watched as the mask slipped into place and Arizona dismounted to show respect. She was surprised when Arizona began speaking in the language of her queen as was Eiraina. A smile alighte her features as she reverted back to English.

"It is an honor Arizona Robbins to meet you as well as to hear my own language again. Please do us the honor of joining our festival and being apart of our nation for a night. Partake in our traditions, enjoy our food, our hospitality. "

Arizona smiled.

"Oh I plan to."

"Come I will show you your room in the palace."

Arizona hesitated then spoke softly.

"Actually your majesty if you wouldn't mind I would like a hut, I sleep in a palace all the time."

Eiraina's eyes registered shock.

"I'm afraid only our warriors have huts my lady. The palace is much more comofortable."

Callie hearing the whole exchange spoke before thinking.

"Since I am Arizona's bodyguard I would be more than happy to share my hut."

Eiraina studied her regent carefully.

"If Arizona agrees I have no objections."

Arizona smiled inwardly.

"It would be an honor and easier for both of us I think. Though I expect no threats from your people, it would be easier"

Eiraina nodded her consent.

"Put the others in the palace then, Callie I am assuming that you will set her highness up."

"Yes my queen."

Teddy pulled her aside.

"Zona that may not be a good idea, we know nothing of this Callliope, while I doubt her intentions are to kill you, that's extremely unsafe, at least let me bunk with you."

"Teddy, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and besides this is a show of good faith. We want this alliance. These are the most powerful women on this side of the world. It's a show of good faith. I can handle myself."

Teddy growled softly.

"Yes your majesty."

Callie noticing the discomfort of the young woman stepped forward.

"As chief of security I understand your concerns. Look if it would make you feel any better Addies hut is right next door and you can stay with her, that way you are close by."

Teddy studied the regent, so far she liked her and was gaining respect for her.

"that would make me feel much better."

Addie gaped but then bit her tongue when she saw the look Callie gave her.

Grabbing her horses riens, as well as callie's horse she turned to Teddy.

"Well come on COS lets go we gotta take care of the horses first then you're bunking with me. Hope you don't mind getting cozy cause I only got one bed. "

"Oh sure let us be the stable hands." Teddy deadpanned and Addison laughed. Callie reached down and picked up Arizona's things.

"Your highness if you'll follow me I will show you my hut."

"Call me Arizona Calliope."

Eiraina raised an eyebrow as she watched the two interact. Callie never let anyone call her by her real name, and the fact that she allowed Arizona surprised her. She smiled as she watched them walk away. This was going to prove to be an interesting week.


	3. More than life

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Here is another chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, no infringement intended I am just playing with them. **

**Please continue to read and review, if you have any suggestions please let me know. **

Callie led Arizona to her home and Arizona smiled as they walked in. Callie shifted nervously from one foot to the other, why was she nervous? This was her home after all, why was she nervous with the blonde seeing it. Arizona noticing her distress placed a gentle hand on her shoulder both women softly groaning at the contact. She spoke .

"your home is beautiful Calliope. You've worked hard to make it a place of rest. Thank you for letting me stay here."

Callie smiled gently and then let her eyes flashed playfully.

"Its easier to guard you this way."

Arizona catching the playfulness smirked back her dimples showing through. Stepping closer to Calliope she gently ran her hand along the midriff muscles on her abs, closing her eyes gently for a moment then she brought the blue eyes to the deep brown ones. Callie's eyes had darkened as their eyes met.

"I look forward to it Callie. Why don't you show me around?"

Callie snapped out of her reverie and nodded, showing Arizona the kitchen, the library, living room and the fireplace. Arizona was impressed.

"You designed the fireplace well."

Callie smiled.

"Thank you. Its nice on a cold night. Come, the last room is mine."

She pushed the door open and Arizona's breath was taken away. The room was made perfect, the fireplace extended into all the rooms of the house, a single heat source that was large enough to heat the entire house. The room was beautiful, the bed made out of timbers from the forest.

" You made this bed didn't you?"

Callie nodded.

"I made all the furniture in this house, as well as designed the house myself."

Arizona smiled.

"Well who knew you were so talented?"

Callie smiled and in that moment she wanted to reach out and kiss the beautiful blonde. She restrained herself and gently set Arizona's saddle bags in her room.

"You'll be staying in my room." Arizona raised an eyebrow and Callie quickly stuttered a "I'll be sleeping on the couch in the living room."

Arizona smirked and muttered under her breath.

"Not that I would mind sharing a bed with you Calliope."

Callie thought her ears betrayed her but she smiled.

"well your highness the festival starts later and it will be a late night, I need to go to the training fields. Make yourself at home. I'll be back in an hour."

Arizona raised an eyebrow and nodded at her.

"Thank you calliope."

"you're welcome, if you don't mind I need to change real fast."

Arizona bit her tongue, she liked Callie in her present outfit, she looked hot, quite simply put. Callie noticed that Arizona was checking her out and cleared her throat. Arizona snapped out of it.

"right, I'm going to go to the kitchen and get something to eat."

She watched as Callie quickly ducked into her room and came out in an older skirt, and shorter shirt and a smile. She walked over to Arizona who stood in the kitchen.

"Finding what you need darling?"

Arizona smiled when she saw the tall warrior leaning against the counter casually. Arizona found her tongue.

"Yeah, I'm not 100% sure what I was looking for. I was hoping to make some tea."

Callie pushed off the counter and walked over towards Arizona, leaning closer to the Persian princess. Arizona felt her approach, her breathing hitch, her heartbeat sped up. She almost moaned when she felt Calliope push into her body and reach over her. She reached up and pulled out the can of tea and as Arizona turned around she handed it to her. Her breath was husky and low as she spoke.

"Is this what you were looking for?"

Arizona nodded soflty, Callie's lips were so close, her breath was fanning softly across Arizona's face and all Arizona needed to do was lean in. Callie's heart was racing really fast,gods she wanted this woman. It was weird. Callie broke the spell gently by reaching up and caressing her cheek.

"I gotta get to the training fields. I have a few classes to teach. The library is that way. Relax, rest. I'll be back in an hour. Addie and Cris are posted outside the door let them know if you need anything."

"So I'm stuck here?"

"No you aren't. You are free to go where you want, when you want and how you want."

Arizona raised an eyebrow smiling at the woman. Callie shook her head a smile on her face, knowing it would get out of hand if she didn't leave, and she chuckled.

"I'll be back later."

Callie headed out to the training fields, needing to work off some of the sexual tension that was radiating between her and the Persian princess. When she reached the training fields she smiled when she saw the Persian chief of security fighting with several of her guards. She watched the persian's form the leather pants that perfectly form fitted her body and Cali chuckled as her amazons faired decently well against the Persian. She was a good fighter and for some reason that made Cali feel better, that such a good fighter was protecting Arizona. She watched a few minutes more and then yelled out.

"Hey Persian you think you can take me?"

Teddy smiled when she saw the regent.

"Not sure but I'd love to give it a go."

Callie smiled and took off her cloak. She and Teddy began to circle one another as Arizona, Addie and Cristina walked up. Addie immediately claimed a spot on the fence.

"Oh this oughta be good. Torres against your COS, that should be interesting."

Arizona watched as Callie fought her chief of security. She felt herself groan as she watched the interplay between the two, Callie was a calculated fighter, as was Teddy. They circled each other trading blow for blow, their swords clashing her and there. Callie watched, waiting patiently, out of the corner of her eyes she saw a flash of golden hair and dimples and blue eyes. Teddy hit her hard in the ribs and Callie grunted. Arizona smirked and Callie got angry. She intensely focused on Teddy, looking for her weakness. They traded several more blows and then Callie spotted Teddy's weakness and in minutes she had Teddy on the ground with her elbow at her windpipe. Teddy laughed and saw the flash of victory in her eyes and her eyes immediately moved to Arizona who had a smirk on her face. Callie winked at her and let Teddy up. Teddy smiled noticing the tension between her boss and the amazon regent. It made her smile, they would be a suited couple. When the amazon let her up they shook hands and Callie chuckled.

"Good match, I am comforted that you protect the princess."

"As I am that you are her guardian here. You are an incredible warrior."

Callie nodded and clapped Teddy on the back. Seeing her eyes flicker to Addison she smiled.

"don't worry she's single Altman."

Teddy chuckled.

"Thanks Cal. I feel like I've known you guys forever."

Callie smiled.

"Come on the festival is starting. We have good wine and good food."


	4. Festival

**HI all, **

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock my world. I really appreciate the reviews, the questions, the comments and any improving constructive criticism is always helpful. It makes me write more and faster. **

**Crazygirl46, no worries there will be tension. I wanted to give Callie and Arizona a day or two to just be, and get that instant attraction down pat. I'm building the tension… I know I know in a day? Really me? Well…. We'll see what happens. More will be explained in later chapters about the war etc. **

**As always please read and review and thanks guys uber thanks for the reviews already sent. I'm starting to enjoy the direction this is going. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Eiraina and the story. I am just playing with them I promise to put them back when I am done. **

Darkness fell over the land and the amazons lit a large bonfire in the middle of what seemed to be their festival grounds. Arizona followed the group, Callie coming up beside her with a smile and offered her an arm. The grounds were surrounded by the forest as was the entire village. It took Arizona's breathe away. She was escorted to a pavilion that held several large chairs and a table. Callie leaned in and explained.

"This is where all the members of the royal family or our visiting diplomats sit, it is a place of honor, as well as it is a place that is in the direct path of the temple of Artemis, all who sit here are honored by our people and by our god."

Arizona nodded and watched as Eiraina stood and signaled with her hands that all should be quiet. A hush fell over the crowd and the amazons turned their attention to their queen. Callie eyed their leader. Eiraina was dark skinned, an elf by race, and was as beautiful as the sea that bore her. Her blue eyes held fire and passion as well as calm and quiet, her hair was jet black and braided in smaller braids that made a swishing sound as she moved her head. Her ears were long as were her teeth, a formidable warrior and an incredibly beautiful woman.

"Tonight we celebrate a festival that enters our season into spring, we've survived a rough winter, with wars, we've lost many of those dear to us. It will mark one year that we have been at war with the romans, one year that hundreds of our women, our tribe, our nation, our life have been extinguished. Though we do not live in fear, we mourn tonight for the season past, the things lost and rejoice for the things found. Of those lost, there is one in our midst that I would ask to sing. She has lost much and tonight her song will mark and mourn for all of us the past, and lead us into the future. Callie?"

Callie groaned and shook her head.

"You're never not going to let me sing are you my queen?"

Eiraina stepped near to the young women she had helped raise and reached out touching her face gently.

"The prophecy will be fulfilled Callie, and as for singing, a talent as beautiful as yours should never be wasted, so sing beloved, sing for all that you've lost, and sign for a future that needs to be found."

Callie's eyes filled with tears at her statement she took a deep breathe and speaking in amazon to one of the drummers a slow beat began and callie lifted her voice and sang. Her voice pierced the night as other suttle drums came into play and Arizona watched as the whole tribe stood in a reverant awe of the beauty singing, some were on their faces, crying crying for those lost, while others had their faces lifted to the temple, their eyes begging through Callie's song that there would be a hope and a future. Soon Callie's alto voice stopped and the drums finished the song and Callie slipped away into the night, motioning to Addie and Cris to take care of the princess. As she slipped off stage and into the darkness of the night Eiraina stood.

"Tonight my nation let me introduce to you a hopeful Ally, peace talks will begin tommorow. This is Arizona robbins, of the Persian nation, a warlord, a princess a conquerer. Arizona we offer you peace by presenting to you a weapon forged by skilled amazon crafters. We hope it will serve you well."

Arizona stood and accepted the weapon and hid her surprise when another amazon instead of Calliope stepped forward. It was a beautiful sword, engraved with the markings of her nation, the marking of her rank and noticing a small button at the bottom she pushed it and her eyes glinted whe nit separated into a second sword.

"This is a beautiful piece of work, I will wear it and use it with pride, holding that the negotiations go well tomorrow. Tell me who is the crafter of this fine weapon?"

"Callie torres designed it."

Arizona nodded and Eiraina pleased that she liked the weapon began the party in full swing. The drums began to beat and amazons began to eat and relax and dance and enjoy themselves. Arizona saw her Persians among them and smiled. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Addison approach Teddy say a few words and then at the concern that flitted across Teddy's face, Teddy nodded and Addison jogged off into the darkness as Teddy made her way towards Arizona.

" Are you having fun your majesty?"

"Yes, these people really know how to throw a party don't they?"

Teddy chuckled.

"Yes maam, have you tasted this wine?"

Arizona giggled.

"Yes it's very good. The food is excellent as well."

Teddy extended her hand.

"Come dance with me your majesty."

Callie stood on the training fields, her eyes closed as she concentrated on her movements. Her body moved powerfully and quickly, her muscles rippling as she moved in the warriors circle facing demons, facing memories, facing pain. Tears were streaming down her face as she felt their faces appear before her closed eyelids. Their eyes haunted her, their faces begged her for the redemption she had not been able to give. After several moments she collapsed her sword tip burying deep in the sand of the training fields as a silent sob escaped her lips. Addison stood off in the distance and quickly approached her friend. She knelt beside her and hugged her softly.

"Cal, there was nothing you could have done. Nothing."

Callie's tears fell to the dark earth staining it.

"I should have been able to save them Addie, instead I was too weak, to stupid to see it coming, their deaths are my fault, their blood is on my hands. Even though they were our enemies, I still should have saved them, they were innocents, if I had, maybe maybe everyone else would still be alive. Our families Ads, our moms and dads. Our kids.." Her voice trailed off as a cry of unadulterated anger escaped her lips. Addison felt her breathe catch in her throat.

"Cal, it wasn't a matter of being strong enough, it wasn't a matter of it being enough, of you being a enough, you were all that you could be that day. In case you missed it I was the exact same way. We both failed them if we failed them at all. Come on, let it go. Lets go to the dance floor, you could use some wine and some dancing."

They headed back to the festival after Callie had washed her face Addison led her back to the festival and she nodded to Cris that she was back on guard. Eiraina saw her and softly smiled quickly handing her a goblet of wine. As Callie took it she whispered softly.

"You will heal when you learn to love again Cal, but for what its worth, nothing was your fault that day. It was not your fault."

Callie simply nodded into her glass and took a seat, watching the dancers. As the crowd parted her eyes fell on Arizona who was sensually dancing with Teddy and several of the other amazons surrounding her. She smirked as she watched Addison move up behind Teddy and grasp her hips firmly and begin to sway to the music with her. Leaning back in her seat Callie let the rythym of the drums move through her mind, her body and she relaxed, drinking from her wine goblet, her eyes closed leaning against the back of the chair. She felt rather than heard Arizona approach and a voice whispered in her ear.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance Calliope?"

Callie opened her eyes and searched the blue ones in front of her.

"If it would please you your highness."

Arizona grinned her dimple permeating her cheeks.

"Oh it would please me greatly Calliope."

"well in that case…"

Callie stood and setting down her goblet she motioned to the dance floor.

"Lead the way.."

Arizona took her hand and gently interlacing their fingers she led her out on the dance floor. Callie had always loved to dance and closing her eyes momentarily she listened to the drumbeat and began to move her body accordingly. She felt Arizona move closer and almost groaned when the women moved against her. Callie moved forward and gently asking permission set her hands on Arizona's shoulders, moving with her to the music, Arizona took Callie's hands from her shoulders and moved them down to her hips, and then she leaned back into the Amazon and putting her head on Callie's shoulder she laced her arms around her neck. Callie closed her eyes at the sensation and enjoyed dancing with Arizona, and for a moment all there was was the sound of the music, the woman moving against her and just the sheer enjoyment. After a moment the music slowed and Arizona turned in her arms, putting her arms around callie's neck as Callie put her arms around her waist, pulling her close. Together they danced, time and space forgotten, the war, the loss, the pain all of it was forgotten as they danced together, two souls knit together.

In the darkness the figure watched as the princess of Persia and the amazon regent danced together, a snarl covered the features and a angry phrase was spit out of the mouth.

"I will have my throne Princess even if I have to go through the entire amazon nation to get it. And you princess of Persia will bear my children. I will have it."


	5. The Messanger

_Thanks for all the reviews guys. A quick note.. all the things in italics in the story are more thoughts that words spoken out loud. Please enjoy this next chapter, will post again soon. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story and plot, the characters are not mine. No infringement intended, I am not making any money off this. _

The music pounded on for hours and as more wine was poured the more that Arizona found that she lost herself among the beats, big and small she danced and enjoyed being near the amazons, particularly Calliope. She had never not taken a lover she wanted and this one was no different Callie was beautiful, challenging and Arizona had no doubt could match her in battle, match her in wit, match her in many things. She was everything Arizona wanted in a mate and after one day that scared her. She ground herself against Callie, enjoying the sensations, enjoying the thighs that inserted themselves between her legs, enjoyed the swaying hips and for a moment that's all there was. No matters of the state, no matters of being and living her rank, simply Callie, simply the sound of the drums, and a dancer, a lover who would meet her stride for stride. Callie for her own part was also lost in the sensations that Arizona brought. She reveled in the tight stomach muscles that moved under her grasp, the hips and body that danced and ground into hers. Callie had been a player in her time, one that took, without a second thought, men, women somehow it didn't matter, but tonight she wanted to bed this woman and enjoy it. Arizona turned in her arms and whispering in her ear she spoke.

"Take me home Calliope."

Callie shivered against the warm breath that met her ear. Slowly she took Arizona's hand and began to lead her off the dance floor. They were met by Erica Hahn.

"Your majesty, I am sorry to interrupt you but a messenger came to the camp, and you are needed your majesty. "

Arizona sighed, her libido going into overdrive.

"Fine. Please invite Queen Eiraina, I have a funny feeling I know what this is, and as a possible alliance we need her opinion."

Erica's jaw tensed and she stepped forward her fists clenching. Callie moved to stand in front of her but watched in shock as Arizona listened for a moment.

"NO your majesty I do not believe that is a good idea."

IN a flash Arizona had pulled her sword and landed ontop of Erica's chest, her eyes had turned to blue ice chips.

"You will not disobey my orders." Her sword was biting into Erica's neck, a slight drop of blood appearing. "NOW! Go get the amazon queen and Teddy. Do no disobey me Hahn, I am not afraid to kill you."

Getting up carefully sword still drawn Arizona watched her scamper into the night throwing a "of course your majesty over her shoulder." Turning back to Callie her eyes turned warm again.

"Come. Escort me calliope."

Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Of Course your majesty."

As they began to walk through the forest Arizona sighed and noticed her companions silence. She stopped Callie with a gentle touch on her arm.

"Calliope.."

"Yes your majesty?"

Arizona sighed.

"Calliope, I know that was a brutal show of force but I must keep some of my warlords in check, you have to understand that. I am a warlord, I am a conqueror, I am apersian. I am descended from the line of Darius, you have to understand my position, who I am. I am also a woman, with needs a woman who is capable of falling in love, a woman Calliope that is falling in love with you."

With each word she stepped closer to Callie stopping once their bodies started touching, both of their heartbeats had sped up. Callie found her voice a moment later.

"You don't even know me Arizona."

Arizona nodded.

"I know Calliope but I see you.." her hand came up and caressed the well sculpted cheek. "It's like I can see into your heart, your soul."

Callie chuckled.

"Do you say that to all the girls?"

Arizona smiled.

"No, only to you calliope."

Callie nodded at the smirk that brought out Arizona's dimples. Her fingers came up and brushed her knuckles against Arizona's cheek. Arizona's eyes closed and she leaned in wanting to kiss calliope. Callie stopped her with a finger to her lips. Arizona's eyes met chocolate brown as Calliope turned her finger into a palm that caressed her cheek. Callie moved closer her ear gently taking the lobe in her mouth, sucking it and enjoying the Persian princesses response, then releasing it she whispered.

"Do not think for a moment that I do not want you Ari, I want to take you to my bed, undress you slowly, map and treasure every curve, every pleasure point of your body until I insert my fingers into your body and bring you to a screaming climax. " Her hands caressed Arizonas body making Arizona groan at the combination of the words and Callie's hands on her side. She growled In protest and Callie chuckled softly. "However my dear, we need time, though I can see your soul and your heart too, and I want you, but I want to woo you. I want to show you I love you, share with you my heart. Learn yours, that takes time Ari. Any love worth fighting for takes time Arizona Robbins. But for now, come we must go find out what your messenger wants."

Callie pulled her close for a hug, held her for a moment before she then gently released her and together the two women moved into the darkness towards the camp that the Persian men had set up. They moved softly and swiftly from the tree to tree, Callie keeping a very close eye on Arizona as they moved. When they dropped into the camp, Arizona felt herself slightly winded. Teddy and Addison dropped out of the trees followed by the queen and her escorts a moment later. The men snapped to attention as Arizona stepped out of the trees.

"Your majesty."

"Hi boys."

Mark smiled and lead her into the command tent sharing what little information he knew. The messanger was a wiry young woman who Arizona recognized as one of the daughters of her command team. Arizona offered her some wine and watched as calliope stepped into the shadows to observe and protect.

"Your majesty, the romans have been moving into our lands, they claimed siege to the south point near the ocean. While our armies were able to defend our water attacks are weak and we lost about 100 soilders." Arizona swore softly as she listened, her eyes closing in pain, those had been some of her best soilders. Her back was to the messanger and her eyes met Callie's for a moment and Callie read the pain, She watched as Arizona put on her mask hiding the pain as she spoke turning to the young women.

"how far did they make it inland?"

The young women rose to point at the map showing Arizona the exact attack lines.

"They didn't, they are being held on the northern beach, at least as I came from there several days ago."

Eiraina who had remained silently listening spoke.

"Arizona we would like to offer some assistance. Several of our warriors are trained in underwater sabatoge as well as our allies in the sea elves, five of their largest citites are near that area, of course we need to sign an official treaty and have both parties look over them. The romans are a treat to all of us and if we can be of assistance then we might as well start now."

Arizona was leaning up against the table studying Eiraina.

"How do you propose the sabatoge."

Eiraina studied her.

"We have our ways, several of our warriors including Callie are trained specifically in that type of warfare."

Arizona chewed on her bottom lip.

"Mark?"

He glanced uneasily at the Amazon queen, no doubt they would be a powerful ally, and though he did not know the ins and outs he knew it would be a wise choice. Straightening his shoulders he nodded.

" I think the alliance would be a good choice for the Persian nation your majesty."

Erica burst in at this moment.

"We know nothing about them Sloan, we have no idea if they are trustworthy, they are a group of women sloan, what happens when all of their menstrual cycles are aligned, the entire nation turns into a bitch."

Addison stepped forward.

"You know nothing about us Hahn. Our track record speaks for itself, we've never broken and alliance and could probably kick the entire Persian nations butt. Don't you dare say we make our determinations based off of our menstrual cycle. You seem however very willing to just make that call, got a problem Persian or are you afraid that the amazon's will kick your scrawny asses? "

The entire room burst into an argument, Persians and amazons alike. Just as swords started being drawn Callie stepped in to protect Arizona while Teddy being closer to Eiraina moved into protect her.

"That's enough. Addy stand down."

Addison growled but removed her sword from Hahn's throat as she sheathed it. She stepped back knowing that she didn't want to deal with Callie's wrath, catching her eyes and seeing the deep fire in them. Hahn had her sword still drawn and growled at Callie who had moved in front of Arizona to protect her, her hand on her sword. Arizona's eyes had once more turned to ice chips.

"Stand down Hahn."

Erica growled again the entire room tense, after a moment she met her commanders eyes and very carefully brought her sword down. Arizona growled.

"Sloan, take Hahn outside, give her a hundred lashes for direct disobedience. Her rank will be stripped and she will be no longer be a general, but a captain."

Mark nodded and grabbing his fellow general led her outside in the darkness of the night. Arizona turned to Teddy.

"Teddy take notes."

Teddy walked over and sat down and grabbing a pen dipped it in ink, and together the small group of the leaders of the amazon nation, and the leaders of the Persian nation began to put together an alliance, coming to terms with that information could and could not be revealed and the terms of the alliance being broken. The treaty and alliance established was done over many days with many councils and many voices involved. Though Callie was Arizona's bodyguard they still didn't have much time alone, but callie was her constant shadow, quiet, unobtrusive but always there ready to protect, ready to serve. IN many ways Callie felt as if each pen stroke brought her closer to the blonde beauty across from her. Currently they were on day three and several of the amazon council members were arguing with the Persian warlords. The men had been given access to the council chambers but were under heavy guard while they were there. Back and forth the arguments went, as to land allotments in conquered regions, information given etc etc. Callie interjected as was necessary assessing each member of the group, observing and listening for points to bring up later. She added her points of contention, added her points of concern.

Day three had been exhausting, both Callie and Arizona felt its effects as the door soflty closed behind them. Arizona turned as the door closed and they walked into the living room. It had been the first time she had been alone with Callie since the messenger had come three days previously. She just wanted a hug, just wanted for a moment to breathe in Callie's unique scent and to just enjoy being with her. With intention she took a step close to Callie and wrapped her arms around her waist and sank into the warm strong body. Callie smiled and taking her own breathe enjoyed the blonde's closeness. Arizona turned her head and placed her ear over callie's heart and listened to the pounding of the muscles as it kept her alive. As she listened she felt the strain of the day melt away and she completely relaxed, trusting the strong arms to hold her. Callie just held her for a few moments then gently bringing her out to arms length she met the blue eyes.

"Go change into comfortable clothes, I'll be right back."

Arizona raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And where are you going?"

Callie shrugged.

"You'll see."

Arizona groaned slighty.

"Calliope I am really quite tired."

Callie nodded and cupping her chin with her fingers softly she brought the blue eyes to her brown.

"I know. Go on a date with me Ari."

Arizona smiled, her dimples puncturing her cheek.

"You got it."

"Good, now meet me outside in 15 minutes."

Arizona nodded and slipped into the bedroom to change. Callie also changed into a longer leather skirt and a clean top, put her sword on her back strung her bow across her shoulders and bolted out the door. She stopped by the kitchen first, grabbing the essential ingrediants, and then quickly running to the stables she saddled her horse and rode back to her hut. She dismounted just as Arizona emerged. Callie smiled and walking over grabbed her hand and helped her climb up on the horse, then got up behind her. She then moved her horse into a trot and together they talked.

Arizona smiled as she reveled in the feeling of Callie at her back. She chuckled and smiled her dimples showing through. Callie caught the chuckle and looked down at her.

"What?"

"Tell me about your stupidest childhood adventure?"

Calliope smiled.

"Addy and I were about ten years old and were on a hunting training mission, with our regent at the time, who is actually Eiraina's bondmate There is a waterfall on our lands and Addy and I being Addy and I in our freetime had discovered a ledge below the surface of the water, and a surface you could scale down. So one particular day Aleao asked me and Addy to go back to the village and make a report, well the most direct way is off the side of the waterfall, back towards the temple of Artemis and into the village. The problem is the pool at the base of the waterfall isn't deep enough to support the dive." Arizona's eyes lit up as Calliope told the stories, the animation and mischeviousness in her making Arizona smile as they plodded along the path. "so Addy and I who had played on this ledge many a time, had rigged a system where we could jump, grab a rope we had set up and pull ourselves in, risky yes, but we had done it enough times with safety that we knew how to do it so well that it was the easiest way to do it. So after gaining clarification we both looked at each other and turned and ran off the edge of the falls, I grabbed the rope first then grabbed Addy and pulled her in. The last thing I heard was a gasp from Aleao and a no as she quickly ran to the edge of the falls and of course couldn't see us. Addy and I go on our merry way and make it back to the village with the message and patiently await the arrival of our instructor. She bursts into Eiraina's office tears streaming down her cheeks explaining that she ordered us to go the most direct route and that we jumped off the falls and we should send search parties, the whole time failing to notice that Addy and I are sitting in a chair in the corner. To Raina's credit she held it together, but then after a moment she burst out laughing. Aeola looked confused for a moment then demanded of the queen of the amazon nation how she thought it was funny that two of her young had passed away. Eiraina was laughing so hard her chair had tipped back and she fell out of it then with a shaky hand pointed to us sitting in the chair, both of us trying to hold it together. Aeola's face went from white to red and she grabbed both of us by the cuff of our shirts and demanded to know how we were still alive, had Eiraina not interjected I'm not sure I'd be alive today."

Arizona's sides were shaking with laughter.

"You were cruel, funny but cruel. Where is aeola now?"

Callie face immediately sobered.

"She tends the wild horses, she was injured in a battle."

Arizona saw the grimace and the pain in her voice as she spoke.

"Tell me?"

Callie struggled with her emotions her brown eyes betraying her, taking a deep breathe she struggled.

"The romans attacked the northern tribe, so our tribe sent out a small battalion of 50 warriors, both Addy and I were in that group. When we reached the northern border three of our villages were attacked. We defended them well, pushed the ragtag battalion of roman soldiers back into their own land and pushed after them. There was a small village on the border of their nation and ours, some of the amazon women lived there with their husbands, as men are not allowed in our villages. It was a small village, very prosperous,a mix in the bloodlines of roman and amazons. An abomination to the Romans, but to us, they were family. About 35 families lived there. Both the men and the women were warriors. We stayed the night in the village and pushed on towards the next hoping to track down the last of the battalion. What we didn't know is one of the families children had been taken and were being held as hostages and the family commanded to hide the soldiers. We left. A messanger was sent after us, and we ran to the village to find the romans pillaging and destroying though not killing yet. The commander had my mother by the throat and she was struggling against his grip. She was an amazon afterall. He said he would negotiate, if we would lay down our swords and willingly surrender no one would die, give them two hours to escape farther into the roman lands and no one would die. I refused, knowing that we didn't deal with terrorists. I did the only thing I could do, it is said if you cut the head off of the snake the rest f the body would follow, the men were young. So I threw my dagger caught the man in the shoulder, just enough so my mom could drive it deeper and get away. The men scattered from there. I should have killed him Ari, but I didn't I spared his life and three months later we were out on patrol, Eiraina was with us. He came back and desimated the village, brutally killing all of them, raping the children, and taking many of them captive. Addie and my families both resided there. He met us on patrol and had my little brother by the throat and Eirana by the other. I could not save both. He called me weak and said he fulfilled his promise. I knew the only way to stop him was to kill him, but it would cost either my queens or my brothers life. I hesitated and Aeola stepped in, in one move she jumped from her horse and stabbed through my little brothers stomach into the mans allowing Eiraina enough time to slip away from his dagger at her throat. Before he died he threw the dagger at me and Aeola stepped in front of it taking it right to the kneecap. She can barely walk because of my weakness. Addie and I lost both our families, if I hadn't frozen or if had just killed him in the first place, she would still be able to fight and my family. I turned into a ragin monster for a year after that. I killed without mercy, just took lives innocent or not. I tortured Romans for fun."

Her voice faded off into the distance and Arizona leaned back offering her support.

"How and why did you change?"

Callie laughed softly.

" Because it wasn't who I wanted to be. I put down my sword for two months, learned defensive arts, healed a lot in one of Artemis's mountain temples and dealt with myself. I am who I worked to be. I've learned to master myself. It works most of the time."

Arizona laughed.

"Thank you for telling me Calliope. You are a women of great courage and strength, as for the situation, its not your fault. Aealo knew the sacrifice she made and if asked I bet she would do the same again."

Callie laughed.

"As she has said over and over again."

"Then trust her word."

Arizona looked up into the brown eyes and Callie smiled and pulled her horse gently to a stop. Arizona looked around and found herself in a lush forest, against the edge of a cliff that towered above her, caves mared its face.

"Where are we?"

"I have someone you need to meet."

"Oh?"

"Promise not to freak out?"


	6. The Date

_Here is another chapter. Please read and review. Not mine, no infringement intended. _

"_Promise not to freak out?" _

Arizona nodded. Callie gently got off the horse and walking into the middle of the circle she began speaking in a strange language and a rustling was heard and soon a large snow leopard walked out and towards Calliope. Arizona immediately reached for her sword as several more descended down the cliff face. Callie stopped her with a look and she watched in awe as Calliope's brown eyes seemed to glow in the afternoon light. She bent down and several of the snow leopard's surrounded her purring as she petted them and spoke to them. Arizona watched in awe as the animals seemed completely at ease with her. She spoke to them softly then walking towards Arizona she helped her dismount.

"Come."

Arizona hesitated.

"They will not harm you Arizona. Come with me, trust me."

Arizona's blue eyes wavered then taking a deep breath she put her hand in Callie's and walked towards the pack of leopards. The largest male walked over to her and gently bumping her hand with his nose Arizona turned over her palm and gasped gently as the leopard laid his large head into her hand. Her fingers slid through the soft fur and the animal began purring. Arizona gently bent down and the animal came and laid his head on her shoulder his loud purring in her ear catching her by surprise. She relaxed into the large leopard and gently she felt a nudging in her mind a male voice filling her mind.

"_You are her soulmate, do not take that lightly persian princess. If you hurt my t'cha I will kill you. Do not betray her, if you do I will hunt you down, play with you like a mouse and kill you. Remember Persian, love is a choice, not just a feeling. T'cha is very special to us, do not harm her and do not tell her this conversation took place. We do not speak to many, but I speak for all of us when we say do not harm her. Now come, come enjoy our young, they are fascinated by the color of your hair." _

Arizona pulled slightly back and looked into the grey eyes of the leopard. The eyes conveyed the same message and Callie looked at her softly.

"You ok?"

Arizona hesitated.

"Yes. I'm fine."

A small growl was heard as a cub immediately attacked Callie's leg. Callie laughed and picked the cub up. Her green eyes blinked at Arizona as she bore her teeth and growled playfully.

"This is Delilah. She is a little brat most of the time."

"Calliope what am I seeing?"

Calliope's eyes met hers and gently taking her hand led her over to a small area to sit. The cubs following them and playing around them as Callie began the story.

"Artemis blesses her warriors with the ability to be in partnership with certain animals, both in battle, and in general. Eiraina asked me to bring you here today."

Arizona's eyes flickered and Callie seeing the emotion immediately stopped her.

"This is not our date, its just a stop on the way. Altac and his tribe are my animals. They portray my heart the best and in battle they accompany me. You will have to see us in battle to understand how we fight, though I am sure you will. They are apart of me Arizona, and I want you to know all of me."

"They are beautiful Calliope."

Callie smiled.

"They understand you."

Altac wandered over to Callie and sitting near her his eyes met hers.

" _She will take Delilah with her." _

Callie looked at the large leopard and raised an eyebrow.

"what?"

"_She is your soulmate t'cha, she must be protected. To others Delilah will pose no threat, but she is a fierce little one at her age, she will go with Arizona, as well as your escort will be reassigned to you. The romans are close, and we could not protect you or your loved ones, now we see it our duty and honor. Alia is of age and will escort you and will train Delilah, it is your job to train the Persian to communicate, do not use the ancient tongue, but use the normal tongue. Delilah will understand her. Besides I know how fond of Alia you are, and vice versa." _

Callie's eyes flickered and she bowed her head in consent. Alia stepped out of the shadows and walked over to her t'cha. She laid her head on Calliope's shoulder and Callie petted her gently and spoke to her in her tongue. Alia growled softly in response. Callie stood and walking over to Altac spoke gently bidding him a goodbye. He growled in response and she looked over at Arizona, Delilah was asleep in her lap, purring softly. She saw the smitten look on Arizona's face as her hands ran over the little leopards head. Callie leaned up against a tree and just watched for a moment Alia sitting at her side. After a moment she pushed off the tree and walked towards Arizona.

"Come."

Arizona looked down at the small leopard in her lap. "Where can I put her?"

Callie laughed.

"She comes."

Arizona looked at her in shock.

"What?"

"She is coming with us. Alia will train her and I will train you."

Arizona's eyes searched Callie's and Callie raise d her hands in defeat.

"it's not my call. Now come."

Callie took the cub holding her as Arizona got onto the horse and then handing her the cub she mounted behind her and Alia looked at her and growled at her horse softly.

"Alia devals."

Alia swished her tail and Callie chuckled at her. They continued riding until they reached the waterfall where Callie dismounted, set up a blanket and again the cub was traded off and Arizona dismounted. Delilah woke up and stretched her muscles her pink tongue coming up and curling as she did. Arizona made an aww face and callie couldn't help but laugh.

"what happened to the big bad Persian warlord? She get tamed by a little leopard?"

What Arizona did next made Callie laugh all the more as her face scrunched and she stuck her tongue out like a four year old. Callie threw back her head and just laughed. Lunch resumed with laughter as the leopards seemed to enjoy both the attention and the laughter of the two women. Arizona enjoyed the ability to just be with Callie.

"So show me this cave."

Callie chuckled her eyes glinting playfully.

"DO you trust me Arizona?"

Arizona cocked her head to the side.

"I entrust my life to you everyday Calliope, I'm learning to entrust to you my heart."

Callie smiled.

"Then come."

She ran towards the waterfall and jumped, Arizona gasped a smile alighting her features as she watched Calliope seem to disappear. In her mind she rationalized that she was fine, but she also knew it was a leap of faith and trust. Taking a deep breath and looking over the edge she groaned inwardly she hated heights. Taking another breath she calculated her jump and then in one move jumped off and felt the rush of the wind through her hair, just as she thought she was past the point of being caught she felt a strong arm encircle her waist and pull her close. She sighed when she felt the strong body of Calliope beside her. They landed on a ledge and Arizona started giggling.

"Wow that was a hell of a rush."

The roar of the waterfall filled her ears, her blonde hair slightly damp from water, Callie was a little wetter and seeing the water droplets fall off her skin and caress them was too much for Arizona. Calliope's breath hitched as she saw the desire fill Arizona's eyes. Gently leaning down she captured Arizona's lips in a soft kiss, one full of desire and longing, one that seemed to transfuse her soul to Arizona's. She took her time treasuring Arizona, careful to not allow the kiss to get to heated. Arizona had never been kissed with so much love, her heart fluttering in her chest. When air became necessary Callie broke the kiss gently, allowing her forehead to rest against Arizona's for a moment, then pulling away she kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Come, the leopards will be worried."

Intertwining her fingers with Arizona's she led her gently out of the cave and back onto the plateau They kept their fingers intertwined as they sat and talked. Callie smiled as she reached into the picnic basket and grabbing a strawberry handed it to Arizona. Arizona smiled and instead of taking it from Callie's hand she reached out and brought callie's hand to her mouth and let out a small groan of appreciation as she bit into the sweet fruit the juice running down Arizona's chin. She watched as Callie's eyes darkened and she gulped her voice came out in a husk when she spoke.

" You are so not making this easy."

Arizona grinned.

"Maybe I don't want it to be easy."

Callie growled slightly and dropping the remainder of the strawberry stood and walked over to the stream to get some water. She splashed her face and almost groaned when she felt a strong pair of arms encircled her waist as she stood. She felt Arizona rest her head against her shoulder blades and she covered the hands and leaned back against the body behind her. She felt a mouth encircle her earlobe and gently begin to suck, and Callie held back a groan.

"Callie, thank you for today. I enjoyed every minute of it, thank you for trusting me with your leopards and your heart."

Callie struggled to regain her equilibrium.

"Uh.. you're welcome."

"Calliope I think I'm falling in love with you."

Callie chuckled.

"I know I am falling in love with you."

Arizona smiled and kissed her neck then gently let her go. Together they walked back towards the blanket and sat down talking the rest of the day. They laughed as they talked sharing memories, sharing their hearts and just generally enjoying each other. Delilah loved Arizona, she was curled up in her lap, and Arizona's hands stroked the soft fur, Alia had her head resting on Callie's leg and was purring softly. Arizona was currently telling Callie a story of her as a child and Callie was holding her sides she was laughing so hard. Arizona saw the deep smile that covered Calliope's facial features. She was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face and Arizona determined that she would do anything possible to keep that smile on Calliope's face. As soon as she caught her breathe and looked up at the dimpled features. Arizona reached down and moved apiece of stray hair from Calliope's face. The day passed slowly the two women enjoying one another immensely, and as the sun pushed its last fingers into the sky seeming to want to hold onto daylight they reached Callie's house and walked in. Callie closed the door and met the blue eyes. Callie noticed the look in her eyes.

"What?"

"Tommorow brings a new day for out nations Callie. Another day of negotiations on everything, just so it works. I want it to work. I want to know you and love you."

Callie nodded.

"Me to. We'll find a way Arizona."

Night came and Arizona found herself curled up in bed with a purring leopard cub curled into her side, dreams of Calliope lulling her into a sweet sleep.


	7. Memories

**A note to everyone: Thank you for your reviews, they make me want to write faster. As Jemicus said a beta reader might be a good idea, let me know if any of you are interested. I spent a bit more time on this chapter so hopefully it's a bit smoother. Please read and review and let me know how I am doing. Where it has italics in the story with a preface of Day 1, Day 2 etc.. that's the villan thinking. The only other use of italics is for a memory. I hesitated in doing it this way but it seemed to make sense and fit so. I dunno let me know your thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am just playing with the characters, please don't sue me. **

Early the next morning Arizona and Callie were up and at the training fields sparring back and forth. Callie stretched her long and lean body, closing her eyes a moment meditating as she focused her attention fully on her breathing, Arizona not far from her stretching watched as the brunette closed her eyes and watched the peace overcome her features. It took her breath away. Callie was incredibly beautiful. She groaned as watched. A moment later brown met blue as Callie stood.

"Come Join me in the circle Arizona."

Arizona nodded and stepped to the edge of the warriors circle. She pulled her sword and waited, watching her opponent. As they began to trade blows, Arizona was impressed by the tall brunette; she was a formidable warrior and a force to be reckoned with. They circled one another, Callie striking first and their swords clashing together as Arizona blocked the blow. Arizona watched the fluid motion that Callie's body had as she blocked several more blows.

Callie watched her opponent, watched as the years of battle had taught Arizona the warriors stance, she moved well within the circle. Arizona won the first point, landing a small cut to Callie's side. Callie nodded and chuckled at her and resumed her ready position. The second point went to Callie who landed a very small cut to Arizona's arm. The bout continued until all five points had been reached, a draw being called as both women had swords at the others throat. Blue met brown as their chests heaved with the exertion and Callie struggled to not lean in and kiss the beautiful blonde. She withdrew her sword first and smiled.

"Well done Arizona. We should wash and change before we head to the council chambers."

Arizona flashed her a dimpled smile, studying her a moment as she replied. She saw the battle lust in Calliope's eyes and felt the desire to knock her over and fuck her on the training fields. Clenching her jaw through her smile she replied.

"Of course Calliope."

Several hours later the two women were sitting in their respective seats listening to the discussions of what the alliance would look like. Calliope listened well and interjected only when she felt it necessary. Arizona listened as Callie interjected, she only interjected occasionally but she had done her homework on the Persian nation, on Arizona herself, making sure to correct mistakes that Arizona had exploited as a younger warlord. She appreciated the calculated approach Callie brought to the table, often there to defuse both Persians an amazons alike, keeping the place mostly friendly and the members not at each others throats. She was calm and collected in delegations and Queen Eiraina relied heavily on Callie for the decisions that were being made and the observation of the players involved.

_Day one:  
>I sat in silence and watched as the delegations ensue. It was going as I had planned for the most part. Encouraging Arizona in the direction of an alliance with the Amazons had been mostly easy. She thought I wanted to help her grow her empire, when all I really want is her throne. She will be mine. <em>

_Day 3:  
>As the delegations go on I find myself bothered by them. They are making a stronger alliance than I hoped. I realized by day 3 This was a stupid idea, and the Amazons would only get in my way especially Callie, she was calculated, cold, observant and I have to admit a very very good delegator. It seems she has studied my princess, our nations, us as advisors and seems to know the weaknesses and strengths of the nations. The weaknesses and strengths of our princess. She will be my largest challenge in acquiring the throne. I wonder, I wonder if I could have them both, she is beautiful, what person would argue that the tall dark beauty would be also a nice consolation prize. The princess cares for her and that is disturbing to me. Maybe I will teach them both a lesson, Callie can be my whore in the basement and Arizona the wife in my bed, and the throne of the Persian nation my own. <em>

_Day4:  
>Maybe I was hasty in picking my wife. Callie seems to have a strong head on her shoulders, an ability to listen, observe, correct and dare I say a lethalness to her when it comes to these delegations. Its like she hits you with a velvet sword. She stabs you and you are so caught up by her that you realize you are bleeding and then you die. She is firmly calculating. Maybe she would make a better wife. I am still toying with the idea of having both. I will have my throne. <em>

Arizona sighed as she ran her hands through her hair, the treaty was almost done but she found the tension between the tribes almost completely exhausting. She stepped outside to get a breathe of the cool night air. It had been four days, they had just a few more details to work out and then it would be done, an alliance with a nation almost as strong as hers in some ways stronger. Then the romans would cease terrorizing their villages, cease taking their women and children and killing their men, that was the sole driving force behind her motivations. Arizona sighed as she blinked back tears, in her younger years the lives of her people didn't matter to her, she just cared about conquerment. Tears began to sting her eyes as memories assailed her.

_Five years earlier_

_Arizona's sword dripped with blood as a nasty smile covered her features, the firelight of the burning houses shadowed her face. Three of her best men stood surrounding her as a few of her soldiers herded the villagers towards her, the village leader pushed forward. He cringed at the sight of her. _

"_Look old man, I am not interested in anything but your crops. You will give 75% of your crops to me, or I will kill you, your choice." _

_The old man nodded and Arizona left the details to Mark. She walked towards her camp passing the small but scattered battlefield as she did. As she walked she saw a movement caught her eye and she immediately drew her sword, only to find at its point a small child. His little grubby and now bloody hands were clasped in the hands of the dead woman on the ground, his little eyes welled with tears as he met the blue eyes of the fierce warlord. He said nothing but got down on his knees, then lay his little head against his mothers bloody abdomen, closed his eyes and simply waited for her sword to behead him. _

Arizona took a deep breath as a cool breeze brought her back from the memory. It had shaken her to the core of who she was, the campaign had ended a few months later, battle after bloody battle had been fought, she had lost a good portion of her army trying to conquer a larger portion of the roman lands. She had injured Ceaser she knew and they had conquered a good portion of land, expanding the kingdom ten fold. In the final battle of the campaign she had been injured badly, Mark had taken her to a local temple to be taken care of. Arizona spent a month there while Mark and a few others signed a shaky peace treaty with some of the neighboring tribes around the Roman empire. At first Arizona had been hostile to the monks and those who tried to tend to her wounds both mentally and emotionally. The image of the small boy haunted her dreams, her memories both when she was awake and asleep. One particular monk tended her day in and day out, teaching her the ways of peace, while sparring with her on the battlefield, challenging her both mentally and physically, her name was Alisha. One day Alisha had come into her room and handed her a book.

"May I suggest you read this Arizona?"

"Why?"

"It holds the key to the peace you are looking for."

Months passed, Arizona healing both mentally and physically, she was an even better warrior that when she had entered the temple. She spent her time meditating, sparring, and reading. Alisha and she had become fast friends, often talking over the teachings that she was reading. After six months, Rome had recovered and attacked her people again. She returned as ruler Mark and the other generals stepped down and Arizona began to reinvent her kingdom. Instead of conquest and lives lost for it's cause she helped the villages become sustainable, feeding the empire without starving themselves. Though her people feared her they slowly began to respect her. Her men began to risk their lives to save her because they respected her as their leader and as their warlord. As Rome pushed into the Persian nation and Arizona led her army against them she grieved the bloody bodies of her people as she had sought to protect them. The sound of the wind through the pine trees brought her out of her musings. It had been almost two years since she had returned to the temple, she missed the peace it had brought her. This was the closest she had come to it, here with the Amazons. A sigh escaped her lips as she stared off into the distance, she knew that a few of her generals and some of her men would be at odds with the amazons, damn chauvinistic pigs. They would rise up against her soon, hopefully she would be able to squelch their rebellion and keep her nation strong against the ever advancing romans. Hearing a noise behind her she reached for her dagger only to relax when she saw Calliope approach. She felt strong arms encircle her in a hug offering comfort and strength. She pulled back after a moment and met the brown eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"You ok? "

Arizona nodded.

"Yes, I hate delegations."

Callie smiled squeezing her close again.

"I understand. Come they are ready for you."

"How long have you been there?"

Callie chuckled.

"I never left you Ari, I just chose to let you have your space."


	8. Authors note

**So, this has been rolling around in my head for a few days, and I decided to just go with it and let go what I'd previously written but not posted. I haven't received my computer back but borrowed a friends to type this out. No ideas when the next update will be but I promise it will haves some sexy time in it for both Addy and Teddy and for Callie and Arizona. Hopefully, that will make up for the long amounts of time between chapters. Thanks for understanding guys, you rock, your reviews encourage me and keep me writing. All mistakes are mine as I do not have a beta. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing these characters are the sole property of their owners, I am not making a profit just playing. **

Arizona smiled at Callie as she as escorted back into the chamber halls. Queen Eiraina stood.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Persians and Amazons, a decision needs to be reached. Persia has had its chance to speak are there questions from the amazons? "

Callie stood and leveled a gaze at Arizona that made Arizona shiver. When she spoke she was confident, strong and certain of herself.

"Princess of Persia, your past speaks very clearly as to the women you were and to the woman you have become. One that has rebuilt her nation from the dust, made it strong, it is built off an economy of trust and giving, as a leader that will give you a stronger army than Rome. That said, in an alliance no less is expected. Do not presume to think yourself stronger than us, do not presume to think you can use and abuse the Amazon nation, you know nothing of our history, you know nothing of our secrets, nor our power." The brown eyes flashed dangerously and Arizona saw the battle lust tempered and channeled so well by Calliope. Their eyes locked and Callie continued. "we are not toys to be trifled with, nor an alliance weaker than your nation, to be used. We will fight well beside you, not behind you. We will protect your innocent as our own, train them to fight and protect themselves beside you, not behind you. If you ask for Amazon blood to be spilt on your land, you better damn well know the cost if you ever cross us."

Callie had moved closer and closer to the Persian princess her eyes dangerously glinting, her muscles taut and flexed. Arizona gulped and gathered her thoughts for a moment before replying and she stood walking towards the object of her desire as she addressed the entire council.

"I understand Regent that my past has not always been exemplary, but my current present has spoken for itself. As a Persian, I stand behind my word. I speak not only for the royal blood that flows through my veins, but I also speak for the blood of every soldier, of every innocent in my nations, and their lives I value more than my own. My army will stand behind me and just as you said, we will fight beside you not behind you. You are our allies, we will make battle plans together, fortify our cities, our nations together. Together we will rebuild what is broken, as long as the alliance holds." turning back to the very turned on regent she spoke dropping her voice to almost a whisper. "Together Calliope, have I answered your doubts?"

Callie nodded and turned back to her queen.

"As one of the political deciders in this nation I suggest this alliance be made, who stands with me? I have one more suggestion your majesties, I suggest we approach Carlos of Babylon and ask for an official treaty, same agreement here. Is this acceptable to all parties? "

The majority of the council members stood, terms were agreed upon and the alliance was signed, binding the Amazon nation and the Persian nation together. Queen Eirana stood with a smile on her face.

"well, now that that has been settled, please our ladies set up a new stage and party area outside of the borders of the nation so that all the Persians men may join us in celebration. Ladies please put a mask on them bind their hands and lets go."

Mark looked over at Arizona.

"My lady, bound? Come on we are allies now, can't you negotiate out of this? "

Arizona laughed.

"Sorry mark, its not malicious, just the rules."

An Amazon man stood and clapped Mark on the shoulder.

"We are Amazon men from the lost tribe and we are not even allowed to know where this city is specifically. Come on Buddy, just think you're bound and gagged around some of the hottest women in the world."

Mark laughed and stuck out his hand.

"Mark Sloan."

"Derek Sheppard, regent and sex slave to the queen of the lost tribe over there. Meredith grey."

Laughter bubbled from Mark's mouth as he winked.

"Oh I'm sure it's a willing sex slave."

Derek smiled.

"Yeah, comes with being the husband. Besides, A few of our women have been eyeing you, don't worry bound and gagged will be nothing once they get to you."

Mark smiled.

"Sounds good."

Arizona watched as Callie was pulled aside for a moment by the queen. They seemed deep in conversation and nods were given by Callie as she spoke. Arizona watched as Callie then walked over t Teddy and Addison and spoke in low tones. Teddy and Addison nodded and then Callie's head turned, her brown eyes met Arizona's and for a moment Arizona felt the strength and the confidence, and then Callie turned and left without a word.

As the night air hit Callie's face she winced. She had known proposing the alliance was a bad idea, but she had also known that her father would approve the alliance; he had always been a hidden ally to the Amazon nation, primarily because her mother had been an Amazon queen. She hated leaving Arizona in the dark but knew she wasn't ready to reveal her heritage just yet. When she reached her home she went up into the attic and pulled out her Babylonian garb, that both showed her rank and her heritage. She took the sword out of its sheath and smiled at the familiar feel. Putting them in a bag she quickly went downstairs to the kitchen and the storehouse and packed a parcel of food, if she hurried she would be back in two days. She hated leaving Arizona that long. She finished packing and grabbing her Amazon weapons she quickly checked the strong of her bow making it taut and strong, checked her sword to make sure it was sharp. Sitting down with a scroll and a quill she quickly jotted a note to Arizona, explaining simply that she had been chosen to deliver the treaty and that she would be back in a week. For a moment Callie leaned back into the couch relaxing watching the fire dance off the roof, and her mind was instantly invaded by thoughts of Arizona. She closed her eyes. Her father would ask her if she was involved. She was so caught in her thoughts that she missed the entrance of a certain blonde until she was leaning against the door frame and soft words passed her lips.

"Leaving without saying goodbye Calliope?"

Callie chuckled and pulled the blond into her lap as she approached.

"I was asked to take the letter, with a small elite squad. Addy and Teddy will protect you just fine."

Arizona pouted.

"I want to come, in fact I am coming. It will go over in Babylon anyway. My father and he were good friends."

Callie sighed.

"Ari, Im not sure that I would be able to focus if you came. I need that."

Arizona smirked.

"Right it's going to be hard to convince the silent ally to the Amazon nation, namely your father and mother , that a signed alliance would be a bad idea?"

Callie stopped and looked at her.

"What? How did you?"

Arizona smirked again.

"I know your father well Calliope, I asked him for an alliance on my way here, he revealed the alliance with this nation as well as the ties, Eiraina was next in line and is your aunt, and you are the next in line for the throne here and in Babylon depending on which you choose to take. It does not scare, me bother me or make me want you any less or more. Titles and relationships are two very different things. Your brother and I were out talking one night and he revealed how much you've been used for your titles. I have no intention of doing so, I don't need anymore titles or victories, I just want you Calliope. "

Callie sat speechless for a moment gazing into the blue eyes, she reached out and stroked Arizona's cheek gently.

"Well then I guess my father and mother should be preparing for two guests."

"Indeed. I will send Mark back to Persia with the alliance and the majority of my escort. I would appreciate a change of Amazon garb, one for Teddy as well. We will go dressed as amazons, until we are needed in our Persian garb, that way we will be able to blend well. We can move faster."

Callie smiled, it was wise thinking. She poked her head out the door to find Addy and Teddy sitting on the doorstep.

"Addy, get Teddy some Amazon leathers and weapons."

Addy chuckled.

"Wegoing somewhere boss?"

"All of us will go to Babylon."

Addy grinned.

"Aight."

Callie walked back into the house and looked over at Arizona.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"ok then come with me."

Arizona followed her into the attic and handed her a hand carved bow. It was carved out of cedar and pine, and had a beautiful mix of red and white."

"This is beautiful Calliope. Thank you."

"It was my sisters, she died in battle a few years ago, she told me to give it to someone worthy of carrying it; worthy of carrying my heart. So it's yours. Now come, we need to get you leathers."

Twenty minutes later Arizona emerged dressed in Amazon leathers and Callie's jaw dropped. The leather hugged her frame in all the right places, accentuating them and Callie felt her mouth water. Arizona smirked.

"Like what you see Calliope?"

"You have no idea, come we need to leave before the moon reaches it's peak."

She quickly kissed Arizona on the cheek and called Alia. Arizona smirked and called gently for Delilah, who ran over and jumping landed perfectly on her shoulder, Arizona lifting a hand to steady the amourous little leopard. Callie smiled at the sight.

"How long did it take you two to perfect that?"

Arizona grinned.

"She's never left my side and managed to stay hidden. She a lovely lap warmer."

Callie chuckled.

" I was wondering why large chucks of meat would disappear off your plate at meal times."

Arizona laughed, a sound that took Callie's breath away. They were met outside by Addy and Teddy, who was pulling at her leathers.

"I want my pants."

Laughter erupted from the other three women.

Callie met Addison's eyes.

"Ready?"

"Yes, we are."

Arizona looked at Teddy.

"Did you give Mark the letter?"

"Yes your majesty, Addy and I already took care of it, we even have the horses ready."

"Well then, shall we?"

Callie nodded pulled her mask on as did the other three and rode hard into the night.

A pair of blue eyes watched them ride into the dark and a dark grin spread over the well sculpted features._ Soon, soon, soon you will both be mine. _


	9. Road Trip

**So, this has been rolling around in my head for a few days, and I decided to just go with it and let go what I'd previously written but not posted. I haven't received my computer back but borrowed a friends to type this out. No ideas when the next update will be but I promise it will haves some sexy time in it for both Addy and Teddy and for Callie and Arizona. Hopefully, that will make up for the long amounts of time between chapters. Thanks for understanding guys, you rock, your reviews encourage me and keep me writing. All mistakes are mine as I do not have a beta. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing these characters are the sole property of their owners, I am not making a profit just playing. **

Arizona smiled at Callie as she as escorted back into the chamber halls. Queen Eiraina stood.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Persians and Amazons, a decision needs to be reached. Persia has had its chance to speak are there questions from the amazons? "

Callie stood and leveled a gaze at Arizona that made Arizona shiver. When she spoke she was confident, strong and certain of herself.

"Princess of Persia, your past speaks very clearly as to the women you were and to the woman you have become. One that has rebuilt her nation from the dust, made it strong, it is built off an economy of trust and giving, as a leader that will give you a stronger army than Rome. That said, in an alliance no less is expected. Do not presume to think yourself stronger than us, do not presume to think you can use and abuse the amazon nation, you know nothing of our history, you know nothing of our secrets, nor our power." The brown eyes flashed dangerously and Arizona saw the battle lust tempered and channeled so well by Calliope. Their eyes locked and Callie continued. "we are not toys to be trifled with, nor an alliance weaker than your nation, to be used. We will fight well beside you, not behind you. We will protect your innocent as our own, train them to fight and protect themselves beside you, not behind you. If you ask for amazon blood to be spilt on your land, you better damn well know the cost if you ever cross us."

Callie had moved closer and closer to the Persian princess her eyes dangerously glinting, her muscles taut and flexed. Arizona gulped and gathered her thoughts for a moment before replying and she stood walking towards the object of her desire as she addressed the entire council.

"I understand Regent that my past has not always been exemplary, but my current present has spoken for itself. As a Persian, I stand behind my word. I speak not only for the royal blood that flows through my viens, but I also speak for the blood of every soldier, of every innocent in my nations, and their lives I value more than my own. My army will stand behind me and just as you said, we will fight beside you not behind you. you are our allies, we will make battle plans together, forotify our cities, our nations together. Together we will rebuild what is broken, as long as the alliance holds." turning back to the very turned on regent she spoke dropping her voice to almst a whisper. "Together Calliope, have I answered your doubts?"

Callie nodded and turned back to her queen.

"As one of the political deciders in this nation I suggest this alliance be made, who stands with me? I have one mre suggestion your majesties, I suggest we approach Carlos of Babylon and ask for an official treaty, same agreement here. Is this acceptable to all parties? "

The majority of the council members stood, terms were agreed upon and the alliance was signed, binding the amazon nation and the Persian nation together. Queen Eirana stood with a smile on her face.

"well, now that that has been settled, please our ladies set up a new stage and party area outside of the borders of the nation so that all the Persians men may join us in celebration. Ladies please put a mask on them bind their hands and lets go."

Mark looked over at Arizona.

"My lady, bound? Come on we are allies now, can't you negotiate out of this? "

Arizona laughed.

"Sorry mark, its not malicious, just the rules."

An Amazon man stood and clapped Mark on the shoulder.

"We are amazon men from the lost tribe and we are not even allowed to know where this city is specifically. Come on Buddy, just think you're bound and gagged around some of the hottest women in the world."

Mark laughed and stuck out his hand.

"Mark Sloan."

"Derek Sheppard, regent and sex slave to the queen of the lost tribe over there. Meredith grey."

Laughter bubbled from Mark's mouth as he winked.

"Oh I'm sure it's a willing sex slave."

Derek smiled.

"Yeah, comes with being the husband. Besides, A few of our women have been eyeing you, don't worry bound and gagged will be nothing once they get to you."

Mark smiled.

"Sounds good."

Arizona watched as Callie was pulled aside for a moment by the queen. They seemed deep in conversation and nods were given by Callie as she spoke. Arizona watched as Callie then walked over t Teddy and Addison and spoke in low tones. Teddy and Addison nodded and then Callie's head turned, her brown eyes met Arizona's and for a moment Arizona felt the strength and the confidence, and then Callie turned and left without a word.

As the night air hit Callie's face she winced. She had known proposing the alliance was a bad idea, but she had also known that her father would approve the alliance, he had always been a hidden ally to the amazon nation, primarily because her mother had been an amazon queen. She hated leaving Arizona in the dark but knew she wasn't ready to reveal her heritage just yet. When she reached her home she went up into the attic and pulled out her Babylonian garb, that both showed her rank and her heritage. She took the sword out of its sheath and smiled at the farmiliar feel. Putting them in a bag she quickly went downstairs to the kitchen and the storehouse and acked a parcel of food, if she hurried she would be back in two days. She hated leaving Arizona that long. She finished packing and grabbing her amazon weapons she quicky checked the strong of her bow making it taut and strong, checked her sword to make sure it was sharp. Sitting down with a scroll and a quill she quickly jotted a note to Arizona, explaining simply that she had been chosen to deliver the treaty and that she would be back in a week. For a moment Callie leaned back into the couch relaxing watching the fire dance off the roof, and her mind was instantly invaded by thoughts of Arizona. She closed her eyes. Her father would ask her if she was involved. She was so caught in her thoughts that she missed the entrance of a certain blonde until she was leaning against the door frame and soft words passed her lips.

"Leaving without saying goodbye Calliope?"

Callie chuckled and pulled the blond into her lap as she approached.

"I was asked to take the letter, with a small elite squad. Addy and Teddy will protect you just fine."

Arizona pouted.

"I want to come, in fact I am coming. It will go over in Babylon anyway. My father and he were good friends."

Callie sighed.

"Ari, Im not sure that I would be able to focus if you came. I need that."

Arizona smirked.

"Right its going to be hard to convince the silent ally to the amazon nation, namely your father and mother , that a signed alliance would be a bad idea?"

Callie stopped and looked at her.

"What? How did you?"

Arizona smirked again.

"I know your father well Calliope, I asked him for an alliance on my way here, he revealed the alliance with this nation as well as the ties, Eiraina was next in line and is your aunt, and you are the next in line for the throne here and in Babylon depending on which you choose to take. It does not scare, me bother me or make me want you any less or more. Titles and relationships are two very different things. Your brother and I were out talking one night and he revealed how much you've been used for your titles. I have no intention of doing so, I don't need anymore titles or victories, I just want you Calliope. "

Callie sat speechless for a moment gazing into the blue eyes, she reached out and stroked Arizona's cheek gently.

"Well then I gues my father and mother should be preparing for two guests."

"Indeed. I will send Mark back to Persia with the alliance and the majority of my escort. I would appreciate a change of amazon garb, one for Teddy as well. We will go dressed as amazons, until we are needed in our Persian garb, that way we will be able to blend well. We can move faster."

Callie smiled, it was wise thinking. She poked her head out the door to find Addy and Teddy sitting on the doorstep.

"Addy, get Teddy some amazon clothes, I have the weapons."

Addy chuckled.

"We going somewhere boss?"

"All of us will go to Babylon."

Addy grinned.

"Aight."

Callie walked back into the house and looked over at Arizona.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"ok then come with me."

Arizona followed her into the attic and handed her ahand carved bow. It was cared out of cedar and pine, and had a beautiful mix of red and white."

"This is beautiful Calliope. Thank you."

"It was my sisters, she died in battle a few years ago, she told me to give it to someone worthy of carrying it. Worthy of carrying my heart. So it's yours. Now come, we need to get you leathers."

Twenty minutes later Arizona emerged dressed in amazon leathers and Callie's jaw dropped. The leather hugged her frame in all the right places, accentuating them and Callie felt her mouth water. Arizona smirked.

"Like what you see Calliope?"

"You have no idea, come we need to leave before the moon reaches it's peak."

She quickly kissed Arizona on the cheek and called Alia. Arizona smirked and caed gently for Delilah, who ran over and jumping landed perfectly on her shoulder, Arizona lifting a hand to steady the amourous little leopard. Callie smiled at the sight.

"How long did it take you two to perfect that?"

Arizona grinned.

"She's never left my side and managed to stay hidden. She a lovely lap warmer."

Callie chuckled.

" I was wondering why large chucks of meat would disappear off your plate at meal times."

Arizona laughed, a sound that took Callie's breath away. They were met outside by Addy and Teddy, who was pulling at her leathers.

"I want my pants."

laughter erupted from the other three women.

Callie met Addison's eyes.

"Ready?"

"Yes, we are."

Arizona looked at Teddy.

"Did you give Mark the letter?"

"Yes your majesty, Addy and I already took care of it, we even have the horses ready."

"Well then, shall we?"

Callie nodded pulled her mask on as did the other three and rode hard into the night.

A pair of blue eyes watched them ride into the dark and a dark grin spread over the well sculpted features._ Soon, soon, soon you will both be mine. _


	10. Interuptions

**Hi everyone, well I had more ideas rolling around in my head and as promised, this chapter will be rated M for sexual content. So lucky you get two updates in one day. **

**Yes, the shit will hit the fac soon, buuut, I am secretly lulling you into a false sense of security then WHAM! It will all happen at once. *grins gleefully* hehe. **

**Note: Any time I use italics its usually a memory that has already happened or the villan thinking to himself.**

**Disclaimers apply. **

Callie glanced around the forest, knowing then would need a place to stop for the night. Two days had passed and they would reach the capital city of Babylon the next morning. Callie looked at her friends and could see they were tired.

"Look ladies why don't we stop for the night. I know Addy and Teddy are for sure exhausted. Ari you look pretty tired to babe. There's a cave up ahead, let's stop for the night."

Addison huffed at the comment about her being tired but agreed it was a good idea to stop. Arizona chuckled; she was looking forward to the explanation of that. Her beautiful Amazon regent had just reminded her. She stretched in her saddle, she was used to riding long distances but she was just damn tired. Callie dismounted smoothly and suggested that Addy and Teddy start the fire and dinner and she and Arizona would take care of the horses.

Over the past two days the women had gotten to be close friends. They had survived a few barroom brawls, usually started by the amazons, a few bad hangovers and an overall good time. Arizona finishing up looked over at Callie and chuckled at the memory from that morning.

_Arizona heard a knock on her door just as she finished putting the last of her things in her saddlebags. Calliope liked to get early starts. She opened the door and smiled into the brown eyes. Callie instantly drew her in for a quick kiss. _

"_Good morning beautiful." _

"_Good morning Calliope." _

"_ready for breakfast?" _

"_Uh huh. Have you seen the other two yet?" _

"_Naw but I wouldn't be surprised if they are still asleep, they were pretty drunk by the time I went to bed, much less when the three of you went to bed. Do you have ahangover?" _

"_No calliope I went to bed shortly after you did." _

_The two women walked downstairs into the Inn's common room a gentle smile appearing on Arizona's face. IN truth she knew exactly where Addison and Teddy were. They had been eying each other the entire trip, hell the first time they met. Last night all bets were off as the two drank, talked, and flirted. Arizona was pretty sure they had ended up in bed together, and good for them. She eyed Calliope and sighed in sexual frustration. Gods this woman would be the death of her. _ _ Callie sat her down at a table pushing her chair in for her and went to get them some breakfast. Trying to distract herself from the way Callie was eating (!) she asked:_

"_So how far are we out?" _

"_Another day's ride, we might end up at the palace tonight if we ride late, but we may just camp outside the borders and then ride the remaining two hours." She fell silent for a moment and then Arizona looked at her softly. " Ari are you sure you're ok with this?" _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Well Teddy and Addison know we are a couple, ah hell, I guess what I am trying to ask is if we are. We've hinted, we've played, we've flirted, we've kissed, but I want all of you Arizona Robbins. So what are we?" _

"_Calliope I would love to be your girlfriend, thought the politics could get complicated."_

_Callie sighed and ran her hands through her black hair. _

"_tell me about it. You know we could just alleviate all the tension and just get married." _

_Arizona smiled and in her head counted down to when calliope realized what she had just said. As soon as she saw the panic rise she reached out and took Calliope's hand. " I didn't mean.. Oh Gods, I just fucked that up, Way to mess that proposal up Torres, Gods." _

_Mirth filled Arizona's eyes as she tugged a bit on Callie's hand to get her girlfriends attention._

"_I love you Calliope, I would love to marry you, lets just give it a tiny bit more time. I know you already hold the strings to my heart. Be patient ok?" _

_Callie nodded determined not to insert both of her feet in her mouth again she glanced at the time. _

"_I'm going to go wake up the lazy bones. Be right back." _

_Callie jogged up the stairs to Addison's room and pushed the door open. Her eyes flew open as she saw Teddy inbetween Addison's legs. Her tongue ran up the length of Addison as Addision moaned beneath her attention. Callie swore softly causing Addy's eyes to pop open and Teddy to swing around, Addison's juices running down the length of her chin. Addison growled at Callie as Teddy threw something, Callie reacted by quickly closing the door. Leaning against the door Callie tried to gather herself. _

"_Umm.. right meet ou two downstairs we gotta go." _

_This was just not her morning. Muttering to herself Callie drew herself up put on a happy face and walked downstairs, Arizona seeing her slightly pale face, asked what was wrong, Callie just muttered something about the other two explaining later and never wanting to see that much of her best friend. Two minutes later a very upset Amazon warrior and Persian chief of security appeared and both shooting frustrated, slightly angry glances at Callie._

A chuckle escaped her lips as she thought about it. Needless to say Arizona was looking forward to the explanation. A smirk appeared on her features as she knew everyone else was hoping she'd forgotten.

Callie finished with her horses, came over and grabbed her hand. Flashing her a smile she asked if she was ready for dinner and Arizona nodded. The two made their way back to camp, the firelight casting its glowing orange fingers into the walls of the cave causing deep shadows to dance across the surface. Dinner commenced and wine was passed around. Arizona smirked and waited for just the right moment. When it came she grinned at Callie.

"SOO, who's going to tell me what happened this morning?"

Noise erupted from Addison as she squeaked slighty, Teddy growling out a 'I was hoping you would forget that.' and Callie turned white as a sheet muttering 'I never wanted to see that much of my best friend.' Arizona waited until the noise died down her blue eyes twinkling with a playful laughter.

"Addy?"

Addison sighed dramatically then paying very close attention to the opening on her wineskin she muttered.

"Cal walked in on Teddy and I having sex."

Arizona hid her smirk.

"Walked in on you two doing what?"

Addison growled slightly then re-muttered lowly "having sex."

Arizona feigned like she hadn't understood.

"Why would Cal walking in on you to sleeping be a problem?"

Teddy growled loudly.

"Geez Zona! H.A.V.I.N.G. S.E.X! We were having sex. Callie walked in on us having sex."

At this point Arizona couldn't contain it any longer and laughter erupted from her lips. All three women growled at her as she held her sides howling in laughter. After a few minutes she met the eyes of her friends wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"You didn't think I knew? Gods you two were practically having sex on the dance floor."

She met Callie's blazing, twinkling eyes and erupted in laughter again at the blushes on Addy's and Teddy's faces. Callie spoke first.

"You done?"

"Good."

Arizona nodded and almost squealed when Callie picked her up over her shoulder and began stalking to the river. Arizona growled and crossed her arms.

"Let me down Calliope, let me down this instant."

Callie growled.

"You knew, the whole fucking time you knew and you thought it was funny! You let me squirm all day!"

Callie continued her stalking towards the river with a squealing Persian princess over her shoulder. When she reached the river she unceremoniously dumped the beautiful blonde in the river. What she didn't expect was Arizona's arms snaking around her neck as she threw her in. A large cold splash later found herself in the very cold river water. She came sputtering to the surface and growled at where Arizona should be appearing any second. She began spouting off curses in her native tongue only to have her breathe catch in her throat and the curses stopped on her lips as a blond head appeared at the surface of the water. Arizona's blonde hair was slicked back by the water as droplets fell off her and caressed her body. Calliope felt her mouth go dry as she watched moonlight accentuate the Persian beauty. Arizona caught her eyes her dimples disappearing as she saw the lust pooling in the now almost black eyes. Arizona kicked and swam towards Callie as she wrapped her arms around Callie's neck . Callie felt her heart speed up as she put her arms around Arizona's waist pulling her flush against her body, the cold water not as cold anymore to either woman.

Arizona leaned in her breath fanning across Callie's lips and just before their lips met she whispered.

"What were you saying Calliope?"

Callie growled in response and took those beautiful lips in a searing kiss, her tongue demanding entrance as Arizona's fingers danced along her rib cage, pushed into her wet brown locks and skimmed along her stomach. Callie forgot to breath as she treaded water, the fiery blond in her arms taking her for everything in one kiss.

Arizona groaned when she felt Calliope's fingers playing with the hem of her decidedly shorter top. When air became necessary she broke away with a hiss as Callie's thumb brushed the underside of her breasts asking permission.

"Calliope.. "

At the husky sound in Arizona's voice Callie grinned and looking deep into her blue eyes her fingers snaking up underneath Arizona's top and a thumb caressed over the decidedly hard and aroused nipple, Arizona gasped closing her eyes as the pleasure hit her, making her core wetter.

"God baby, please.."

Callie chuckled and letting go of Arizona gently swam away. Arizona's eyes popped open as she gave chase to her girlfriend. As soon as she could stand Callie drew Arizona flush against her, kissing her heatedly again, the majority of their bodies still underwater. She let her hands roam over Arizona's body, loving each curve, each gasp of Arizona's breath as she discovered a new pleasure point. She heard a moan come from Arizona as she found a particularly sensitive point on her neck and sucked it gently. Arizona growled, grabbing her roving hand pushed it to the hem of her skirt. Callie chuckled, letting her fingers play with it and kissed her earlobe.

"Someone's impatient."

"No more foreplay, there's time for that later. Callie I need you inside, please baby."

Callie smiled and just as her fingers dipped into Arizona's skirt a voice interrupted them.

"Your majesty, Zona, are you two ok? You better get out of there before you catch hypothermia."

Callie paused, the moment decidedly broken and Arizona dropped her head against Callie's shoulder.

"God, I am going to murder her slowly."

Callie chuckled. Aroused and frustrated as hell she removed her hand inches from where Arizona needed her most. Arizona groaned pushing gently away from Callie and swimming to where her chief of security stood on shore. Getting out she growled and pushed Teddy quite hard, the surprised COS falling headfirst into the cold river watching her very cursing and angry commander walk away. Teddy looked over at Callie, who had chosen to stay in the cool water to calm her raging libido down.

"I just interrupted something didn't I?"

Callie chuckled.

"Uh huh she said something about murdering you slowly."

Teddy groaned and sighed.

"Might as well drown myself now."

A few minutes later both Callie and Teddy got out of the water and headed back to the cave. Addison met them with a smile and a cocked eyebrow in Teddy's direction. Teddy muttered something about needing to drown herself as she walked over to her saddlebags to grab a clean shift. Arizona emerged from another room of the cave in a dry shift and plopped down next to Calliope with a skin of wine in her hand. Callie leaned over and kissed her gently then got up and grabbed a dry shift for herself and quickly changed. She was relieved that when she came back the three women seemed to be back to normal. Three sets of Amazon leathers were set out by the fire drying until morning.

Early the next morning Calliope woke and decided to go for a run. Standing out of her sleeping roll she glanced over at the other three satisfied they were asleep. She took off for a light morning run letting her muscles stretch and her heat hammer in her chest. She knew she needed to work off some of the sexual tension from the previous night. Arizona was killing her. She stopped and meditated at the top of the mountain, when she finished she glanced up at the sun and saw that she needed to get back. She jogged down to the river to bathe and smiled when she saw Arizona.

She moved her body behind Arizona and nipped gently at her earlobe.

"Good morning beautiful."

Arizona leaned back for a moment and then turning pushed Callie up against a tree and kissed her hard, her knee inserting itself inbetween Callie's legs pushing against her core. Callie groaned into the kiss and gently moved her hips against Arizona's thigh. Arizona smirked into the kiss as her hand pushed up underneath Callie's top squeezing one of the perfect breasts. Callie moaned in t the kiss and rocked her hips harder.

"Good morning." She leaned back momentarily careful to keep her knee in place as she studied her girlfriend. Tears gently began to pool in her eyes as she spoke. " God Callie, you're so perfect, so beautiful. And mine. I want to claim you as my own, bury my fingers deep within you and hear you scream my name."

Callie growled and opened her eyes. Her deep brown eyes were black, gold flecks scattered throughout. It took Arizona's breath away. Callie caressed her cheek gently and with a few flicks of her hands had removed Arizona's top.

A moment later both of them heard a squeak and turned to see Addison and Teddy staring at them.

"Sorry, sorry. Oh God not again. Arizona is going to kill both of us slowly."

Both of the warriors clambered into the forest running for their dear lives, Teddy in particular realizing it was her second time interrupting her commander and her lover. As soon as they were gone both women erupted into laughter. Callie held Arizona for a moment letting their laughter die down,her back against the tree and for a moment that's all there was. She closed her eyes listening to the silent beating of her lovers heart, the silent ush of air as she breathed in and out, gently pulling oxygen from the air, then returning it, only to repeat the process. Gently pushing Arizona away from her, Callie picked up her discarded shirt and gently helped her back into it.

"We need to get moving. Daddy is expecting us." Seeing the disappointment flicker across Arizona's features she gently pushed Arizona into the tree, reversing their previous positions and spoke against her lips. "Make no mistake princess, I will have you."

She kissed her sensuously and then dove head first into the river knowing it was deep; leaving a very, very aroused Persian princess to finish getting ready. Pushing away from the tree to watch Callie's very hot backside swim away she muttered under her breath.

"That woman will be the death of me. And those two warriors...Oh they are going to get it."

**Don't hate me. I know I know, I'm mean. Please read and review. Let me know what you think. **


	11. To Master One's Self

**Ok SO I need to correct a historical mistake. First off, no timelines in actually history need to line up here, I am just using the reputations of the various kingdoms because everyone knew who they were and how they were. So yes for you history buffs this is going to make you crazy. Secondly, Carlos (Callie's dad) will be the ruler of the babylonia kingdom, of which Babylon was the capital city. SORRY, SORRY. Just wanted to correct my mistakes. I did a tiny bit of historical research, should have done it sooner, sorry I didn't. BUUUT Onward. **

**Singitbroadway, yeah that's kind of the point. Makes me smile. *muwahahahaa* **

**Jem, I promise, promise that the shit will hit the fan soon. I need to add a few things, do a little more character development and go from there. **

**vickyO, Oh you are so right. Just teasing you a bit. ;) **

**Chapter 11**

"**To master another takes strength, to master yourself takes greatness." –Lao Tzu**

The city of Babylon, the city of the hanging gardens expanded out before them and Arizona found that her breath was taken away. The city was beautiful with its many layers of gardens and the structure and architecture of the city itself. They crossed a the bridge across the moat and the city expanded in front of them. Callie smiled taking a deep breath of the air the had grown up in. She chuckled as they passed various points that brought back certain memories. Both she and Arizona had changed into their appropriate royal garb as Teddy had happily exchanged the long skirt for her pants and at Addison's prompting had left the shorter top on, showing off her abs. Several of the residents of the city shouted out to their princess and callie smiled and waved. She chuckled when she saw one of the runners in the city take off towards the castle no doubt to tell the king and queen that their daughter and the Persian princess had returned. Callie grinned and winked at Arizona and spurred her horse forward quickly. Addison knowing what she was up to growled and spurred her horse on as well, they matched stride for stride until they went through the castle gate. Callie chuckled reached up grabbed the top of the gate and took one side as Addison took the other. They flipped onto the wall and into the soldiers dens. Arizona raised an eyebrow when she saw the castle wall were completely filled with soldiers and Addison and callie were making their way through them. Arizona stopped for a moment and watched her lover. She watched as the sinewy muscles moved quickly ducking through and under swords, under spears, she never actually used anything but the flat of her sword and her hands. Alya sat near Arizona and yawned. Looking down at the leopard Arizona scowled.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping her?"

Alya seemed to shrug and then as the two warriors came to the end of the wall she moved forward into the courtyard. Arizona and Teddy spurred their horses forward and as they reached the courtyard Callie and Addison flipped down and landed in the courtyard in front of Carlos and Talya rulers of Babalonyia.

"Callipe Torres must you always beat up my guards?"

Callie's eyes twinkled and a slight orange glow resided in them.

"You should train them better padre."

The long held chuckle erupted from his lips as he reached forward and hugged his youngest child.

"Oh Mija I have missed you."

Turning to the others he smiled.

"Arizona Robbins, a face I have not seen in many moons. How is your father?"

"He passed several years ago Carlos. I am the ruler of Persia now."

"I extend my condolences, I know he passed child, I was at his funeral, did he make it into the afterlife?"

"Yes, my brother escorted him."

"I am happy to hear that. Come inside, I am afraid you came at a grave time Mija."

They all walked into the castle and Carlos led them to the throneroom. Callie had migrated towards her mother who had held her back for a moment to hug her.

"it is good that you are home daughter."

"The hoard?"

"Yes."

Callie sighed and looked at Addison. Addison sighed.

Arizona looked at them fear filling her eyes.

"The hoard are back?"

Carlos sighed.

"First off everyone calm down. Arizona the hoard never left, Callie was just able to satisfy them. We were at a standstill, we had fought them so long and they were running out of soldiers as much as they were, so we struck a bargain. We finally agreed on a tournament, Callie and Addison against everyone else. Twenty of the best trained hoard members they could find. Callie and Addison owned it and once they did, callie foolishly challenged the chief for the rite of the throne, He accepted. She won. She placed the son of the hoard chief who lived with us for quite a while in charge. He was killed by a disease, and now another hoard member has stepped up and challenged both of them to the tournament once again."

Callie sighed.

" When does the tournament take place?"

"Two days. Calliope, two days."

"Then we must prepare. Jafal please escort Addison and Teddy to their room, and the princess will take my chambers."

" Yes my lady."

Arizona quickly followed Callie to her quarters and seeing the battle lust in her girlfriend's eyes, silently questioned her. Callie seeing the look in her eyes quickly changed into her warrior garb sheathing her sword and pushing her bow over her shoulder.

"Where are you going Calliope?"

"To accept the tournament challenge."

She turned and faced Arizona and Arizona's heart started hammering. The leathers she wore were perfectly stained with Babylonian colors and the mask a perfect mixing of the myths of each culture. Seeing the concern in Arizona she stepped forward and lifting the mask gently kissed her.

"I'll be back in a few hours."

"OK. I expect that Calliope."

Callie smiled and kissing her one more time called Alya to her. She took off at a dead un, grabbed her horse from the stable hand in the courtyard and slipping her mask into place rode out of the city quickly.

Callie's senses were going into overdrive as she rode from the large city. She rode past the fort that she had defended and lost so many at, it was the first defense of Babylon, there were ten more in place to fall back to. She had lost so many there, now it was in ruins and another built not far from the first set of walls that protected the city. She rode deep into the forest at full speed for almost a half an hour. She passed several members of the hoard, some who bowed in respect others who challenged her with a howl or two. As she approached the village a ruckus was heard as she dismounted, holding the reins and walking towards the main hut. She was not surprised to find the man named Elias on the other side. He grunted in her direction and Calliope growled. She began to speak in his language.

"What are you wanting Elias?"

"What is rightfully mine traitor."

"Sevan was a good man and he was a good ruler for my people."

"He was weak, the plague killed him."

"You will not negotiate peace with me?"

"No I want your blood woman. I want your strength by eating your heart out, and that redheaded bitch, I want her skull to adorn my belt and I want the Persian in my bed." His face was inches from her mask. "I want all that you hold dear, and the leopards head will adorn my bedpost, where I will fuck your blond beauty and tke her body in ways you will never have. Oh yes Babylonian I saw how she looks at you."

Alya growled and Callie called her back with one look and then sighed pretending to not be riled by his words, but grinned all her teeth showing.

"Then I will see you in the arena two days at sunset and when I have finished with you hoard, you will live to remember the pain I have caused you. Your eyes will be plugged from their sockets, your fingers cut off and your toes severed, it will keep your from your god."

He growled.

"You insult me Babylonian."

"I mean to insult you."

"We will prepare."

Callie turned, leaving the hut and swinging back into the saddle rode back into the city. When she reached it her father stopped her.

"Calliope we must speak."

"yes father?"

"You must marry Calliope."

"Father.."

"NO mija you will hear me out. The last time you did this you nearly lost yourself, you must deal with your battle lust. You must deal with this. You meditated for two weeks, you lost your leopard, you lived in the jungle and beat the krap out of two of my best warriors, one who you almost killed. Please Mija, you must marry, you cannot deal with this alone."

"Father.."

"No Mija, do you love her?"

Callie's face held a mask of confusion.

"Whom?"

"Arizona. You have not taken your eyes off her since she set foot in the palace with you."

"Yes Padre I do, but I want more time, I want her to be sure I am the one. I cannot force her this way."

"She Is not bound to her leopard guardian is she?"

"Father Delilah is young, I'm not sure she would survive the ritual."

"She must Mija, you will die this time, you already have a hard time containing your battle lust. When you and Addison rode into the city and challenged my men you had it in your eyes. The orange glow it will overwhelm you mija. Addison has Teddy, that was obvious right away. This time Mija neither of you will survive if you do not have this release. At least consider it. We can do the ceremony here. it would not only solidify the relations between us and you, but also between the Persian nation, ours and yours. You must consider it mija."

"I will marry her in time."

Carlos sighed and reaching out ran his fingers the length of her cheek.

"Oh Mija, how stubborn you are. Time is not something you have. You have controlled your battle lust well, but this time mija, this time the god of war will surely turn you and all the values you hold will be lost in your quest for blood."

"Sex will not change that father."

"No but love will daughter, when the one who is your soul holds you all the blood your hands scream for ceases, your battle lust ceases, when the other half of your soul holds you all that you are becomes complete and you remember mija, you remember who you are."

Callie sighed and hearing a noise quickly turned. Seeing nothing she turned back to her father.

"I will consider it father."

Arizona had been wandering the castle when she heard raised voices, one of which was Callie's. Concerned she began to listen. She heard the entire conversation between Callie and her father and the issue of battle lust. Hearing the conversation winding down she turned quickly and was startled to find the queen behind her. The queen caught the vase she tipped over a Arizona caught the stand with minimal noise. After both were set back in their place the queen motioned for her to follow silently away.

Callie after her conversation with her father took a step outside and enjoyed the sounds of the city beneath her. She went to the roof of the castle and saw the tower of babel off in the distance. It was still falling to crumbles and she sighed, why her ancestors ever wanted to build it she would never understand. She knew its lesson, the myths behind it and sighed. She climbed to the roof and standing on her own balcony let her thoughts roam to the last war between the Babylonians and the hoard. Callie's eyes filled with tears as she remembered.

_The battle cry of the hoard caused most of her soliders to cringe in terror, caused them to freeze in battle. Soon the battle would once more begin. Making her way into the command chamber she looked at the other four generals. Ralph one of her fathers brothers slammed his fist against the table._

"_They are losing warriors as fast as we are, why can't they just relinquish?" _

"_Uncle we need a tactical strike." _

_Ralph looked at his niece, she was as smart as her mother and as cunning as her father._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_The chief's son, if you watch him he makes many of the battle calls on the field. If we can take him out of the picture and use him as a bargaining chip we may be able to change the tides of the war." _

"_What do you suggest Calliope?" _

"_A team of my elite soldiers, we dress like them, talk like them and we go in kidnap him and bring him out." _

_Raplh stroked his chin. _

"_I like it. Go scout and find the main village. Don't get caught Callie." _

"_Understood sir." _

_Callie walked out and arranged her team. First they stopped by the main area for the wounded and took the equipment they would need, then they set out to become hoard._

Callie shivered as she remembered the feeling of the cold blood that covered her hair, the mud that covered her features, the stench of the hoard mask she was required to wear. They had hand carved their outfits learned the language from an escaped Persian soldier who taught them all he knew. She never forgot that feeling. They had penetrated and gotten the chiefs son out successfully. What they hadn't anticipated was the backlash. The hoard had attacked in full force.

_Callie's sword sliced through another hoard as they climbed ladders almost as quickly as she could push them off. Reynaldo looked over at her. _

"_Cal we gotta come up with something better." _

_Callie growled at her second in command._

"_Well figure something out dummy. They cant get past us, if they get past this fort Babylon is next. Your wife, kids, your mother." _

_Another hoard jumped over the top and sliced at Callie she growled and re-buttled the blow with the edge of her sword. The hoard was less coordinated, their attack just seemed to be to run at the babylonian fort enmass. Callie growled her sword slicing through three more men Her uncle fought hard beside her. She watched as one of the chieftains went for his back and threw a dagger. _

"_Uncle!" _

_Turning quickly Callie felt her sword tear through the flesh of the man who had thrown the dagger. He crumpled to the ground as she ran towards her uncle. He smiled reaching up and covering her cheek in his hand. _

"_You have done me so proud Calliope, let not the blood of our race go extinct I this soil, do whatever it takes. End this war." _

_His eyes rolled back in his head and his eyes closed. He had been her favorite uncle, the one she had been closest to. Tears gathered in her eyes as she remembered him picking her up asa child and throwing her in the air Growling Calliope picked up his sword and hers and one by one bega eliminating the menaces that overran her kingdom. Her hands were covered in blood, her face covered in splatters, for a moment there was an ebb in the constant flow of the hoard. Glancing over at her team she watched as they fought, they were the best, trained by her and tested by her and her family. They needed to find away to stop the constant onslaught with the ladders. Her face was covered in hoard blood and seeing the large vats of oil above the walls she grinned. The hoard had avoided putting ladders in that area, So Callie used a different tactic. Running down to the dungeon she grabbed the chiefs son and came to the top, she quickly bound hi despite his struggling and lowered him into a vat of oil, just to his chin and then waited. Bringing him out of the oil, she called out to the hoard in their language She held a torch just below the young man's legs and immediately the hoard stopped and called a retreat. As they retreated the chief stepped forward and taking an arrow blazing with fire and shot it in the direction of his son. Callie growled and hoping she had time jumped for the young man catching onto the rope and cried out in hurt when she felt the arrow pierce her left arm. _

"_Shit." _

_When they hit the ground Reynaldo immediately grabbed the chief's son and helped callie up. _

"_Get to the infirmary Cal. Why would you save this worthless scumbags life?" _

_Callie growled. _

"_leave him be. take him back to the cell." _

_Callie went to the infirmiry and got patched up quickly. A soldier ran by. _

"_General you are wanted on the wall." _

_Callie walked up ontop of the wall and Reynaldo pointed to the small child, holding a white flag walking across the field. _

"_Think it's a trap?" _

_Callie shrugged. _

"_I don't know. Let's see how far the child goes." _

_The child walked all the way to the gate and then in clear English spoke out. _

"_Please let me in. I am carrying a message from the chief of the hoard. I am his daughter, you are holding my brother. Please let me in." _

_Callie shrugged at her uncle. _

"_Let her in, lets see what she has to say." _

_Callie opened the gate a tiny bit o allow the young women in and then closing it again looked at her. _

"_Yes?" _

"_You are called Calliope are you not?" _

_Callie winced._

"_Callie, but I fail to see how that matters."_

" _You think we are savages. We are in some respects, my brother and I were raised by some of your people. I have convinced my father to invoke the ancient write of hylea. You have poven your worth and we owe you a debt so our debt is being repaid by us calling hylea. You will meet in the circle with twenty of our best warriors and you will fight to the death. We have lost many as have you Babylonian. Please, let us end this bloodshed, whomever wins the competition relinquishs to the request of the winner, its apeace treaty of sorts. You either accept or you kill me to show my father you choose to continue. Your actions in savin my brother made you an honorable enemy and by our laws and traditions we put forth this challenge to establish a treaty." _

"_We accept. as royal blood to the amazon nation I request a partner in battle." _

"_Granted. In the meantime, the tournament will be in one week. you will nto be attacked unless my body hangs outside the walls. May I stay with you? I have missed books." _

_Callie smiled._

"_Under guard yes, we will release your brother as well. George, these are our guests, take them deeper into the fort under guard, wash them, clothe them and take them where they wish to go." _

_As the child was led away by one of her men, her elite team understanding they were to protect and guard the guests Reynaldo looked at her._

"_Callie that's a bad idea." _

"_We have to end this bloodshed somehow and if this will stop more from dying then so be it." _

"_You will go out to the hoard with a white flag and a message that we accept, in order to hold our shaky peace until the tournament we will keep both of the chiefs children, he will keep you and if either are injured the peace is broken." _

_Reynaldo nodded. _

"_As you wish." _

_That night Callie stood on top of the wall hoping she had made the right call, the hoard had not attacked all day and she knew she would be in the tournament. Standing on the wall she looked out seeing the fires that seemed to constantly burn as the dead were thrown on them and lead to the other side by the gods. She sighed and turned hand on her sword when she saw the chief's son beside her. She relaxed seeing two of her men not far from her. He glanced at her, his sandy blond hair had been cut, his face was clean and he almost looked.. human. _

"_I share your pain."_

_Callie chuckled._

"_So you do speak English." _

"_Yes I do. As my sister said we grew up with your people, we only became the chief's children because of Hyambe." _

"_Hyambe?"_

"_hi daughter died in battle. A chief cannot be childless so he adopted us, at first we reisted, but they did treat us well, we became one of them. I was two when I was taken, my sister was one. the chief kept up our lessons in English by your Persian soldier. We grew up. They are not just savages you know." _

"_Forgive me if I have a hard time believing that." _

"_As many as our people have died Calliope. Most of them are the way they are because of brutality and education. I wish to change that. Maybe now if you win you will help me?" _

_Callie looked at the young man._

"_Who are you?" _

"_I wanted to be a scholar, your Persian taught us that. I wanted to teach my people something other than battle, many of them are smart, and are human. They react based on the legends, that is why they seem savage to you. Are you prepared for the tournament?" _

_Callie chuckled._

"_I am prepared in as much as I can be." _

"_My name is John." _

"_Well John I am Callie, in as much as I can I will help you end this war." _

_Callie smiled._

"_OK then." _

_Over the course of the week Callie became close to the siblings, enjoying their stories of the hoard, and the humanness of the hoard. John taught her much about them, and they sparred together believing a mutual peace could be formed. Late one night Callie had just finished sparring with John and was meditating when Artemis appeared to her. _

"_Calliope?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_You have grown child. And you face a great battle. Come you must receive your gift." _

"_Who are you?" _

"_I am Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. First, I will teach you to grieve those that you lost. Come with me." _

_Artemis led her to a small village that Callie recognized. She watched as he younger self played on the floor of a hut. A beautiful woman walked over to Callie and picked her up and threw her in the air. Her voice was soft and sounded almost like a lullaby. _

"_Hi little angel."_

_Callie felt shock course through her system as her younger self reached out and wrapped chubby arms around the womans neck. _

"_MOMMA!" _

_A handsome man with deep brown eyes walked in and she reached out to him and yelled out. _

"_DADDY!" _

"_Hi Princess. Come we must leave the Romans are approaching."_

_As the man grabbed his babygirl a loud knock was heard on the door and the panic set into the mans face and his wife's face. The door splintered a moment later when a roman guard walked in and grabbed her mother by the hair and pulled her outside her father protesting. _

"_Leave my wife alone." _

_The roman sneered and ran him through, her mother cried out as she watched her husband fall and then cried out for her daughter. Her father as his last act shielded her from the fall she landing on his body as a young toddler and was set gently on the floor. With his last breath the brown eyes stared back into Callie's. _

"_Be super quiet for daddy ok babygirl? Please be quiet babygirl." _

_Callie felt tears streaming down her cheeks. The women had all been gathered were raped and then killed by the roman guards. Just as they were ready to kill the children of the village the Amazon battlecry rang out and forty women dropped out of the trees. The romans were quickly disposed of and the women began rounding up the children. Callie huddled in the corner as she heard the footsteps, her younger self peeked out from behind the curtain and the tall dark Amazonian woman seeing the movement of the curtain walked over. Her eyes glistened with tears as she saw the young terrified Callie. Soothing her out gently the Amazon women callie knew as her mother wrapped her in her arms and held her close, singing a soft song to her. The scene faded from her view and Callie turned to Artemis._

"_What is the meaning of this?" _

"_Your parents were village people Callie, your mother found you, trained you loved you. You needed to know this in order to master yourself and to receive your gift. You do not remember this because I wiped it from your memories and from your dreams. I have protected you all your life, but this you needed to know this day in order to move forward." _

_Callie nodded. _

"_Thank you." _

"_You're welcome. You are desceded from a line of Amazons, your mother was one of my chosen and your father was a chosen of Zeaus. Your parents wed, and you were born, we as the gods have watched over you. Your mother Tayla was one of the warriors who watched you be born, and was your godmother, she married Carlos and you are in line for both thrones as you already knew. As an fully trained amazon, you will need a gift for this battle. Close your eyes."_

_Callie closed her eyes and felt a warm breath hit her face and a roar echo in her mind. A beautiful large cat walked over to her._

"_Calliope Torres you are our T'cha,our chosen, where we failed to protect you, we will protect you, we will fight beside you and in you."_

_Claws inserted themselves into Callie's chest and she cried out in pain. The leopard began to speak in almost a chant to her as its claws inserted deeper and deeper into her chest. It's life and the history of the bonding of her people to this animals tribe flashed before her eyes. She blacked out and awoke to a large leopard cradled around her body. The clear emerald eyes met hers and callie reached to her chest. The place where claws had inserted had scared over but were healed. The animal blinked at her and began to speak in a feminine voice. _

"_My name is Winter, I was sent to battle with you." _

"_I'm Callie. Are all the bonding ceremonies that painful?" _

"_I know who you are t'cha and no, but for you we needed to infuse our blood in yours and yours in our line. Never have we leopards bonded so wholly to a human. Come we must train." _

Callie came back to herself at the soft purr next to her. She looked down at Alya. Alya laid her large head on Callie's shoulder and purred softly.

"It has been several long years. I miss your momma."

Alya cocked her head and gazed into Callie's eyes her voice echoing in Callie's mind.

"She gave her life to help you calm your battlelust. An endeavour and a price I am willing to pay. Though Arizona could much more easily calm it."

"I will not put your life or hers in danger Alya. I order you to leave me after the battle. Do you understand me?"

"Callie you will die."

"Then I will die. I will not sacrifice another of you. Nor will I put Arizona at risk. She is my soulmate, I order you to protect her from me."

Alya growled softly and walking over t her sat back on her haunches and pushed her paw against Callie's heart.

"I am bound to you Calliope."

"Don't call me that."

"Then don't make this difficult Callie. I will do as you ask but she now knows the truth, she is your only hope this time."

"You told her?"

"I didn't need to Calliope, She knew, she just put the few other pieces together in regards to Delilah and I. You must teach her about Delilah, she will handle it."

"Delilah could die with that type of bonding and it could hurt Arizona if not successful."

Alya looked at her and growled softly.

"Delilah is prepared. You are afraid of death for her, because you are afraid you cannot handle life without her. You will die without her t'cha, teach her so that she will be strong enough to help you. The three of us together coupled with her love can calm your battle lust. You must trust us all."

Callie nodded and then sensing her soul mate approach her. She was leaning against the door jamb watching her. Their eyes met and she spoke.

"Marry me Calliope?"

Confusion spread across Callie's face as she looked down at Arizona.

"You know the truth?"

Arizona nodded and walking towards Calliope pulled her gently into an embrace.

"I do. its not what I would have chosen Callie, but I love you enough to be what you need me to be. Marry me, not because we have to, not because you will die without it but simply because I love you. Not because it would seal and alliance and make us all stronger, but because I want to know you and what better way to do that than to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Calliope Torres, stand in the light of our lives and let me love you forever."

Callie nodded.

"There are preparations to be made. First and foremost as my wife you must bond with Delilah."

"Will it be hard?"

"I don't know. That is between you and Delilah. Come."


	12. Bonding and mawage

**OK So the reviews have been awesome thanks guys. I am super happy you like the story thusfar. Thanks for supporting this and being ok with the lack of updating. I've been on a business tip and haven't had as much time as I wanted. Did everything in the last chapter make sense? **

**I promise you some sexy time, so here it is. I hope it was worth waiting for. I wanted to take my time on it, and I hope this meets your expectations. This chapter is definatly rated M so please do not read if your not into that. **

**All disclaimers apply, don't own the characters, but I do own the story. I just play with the chaacters. Please don't reuse or archive unless you ask my permission.**

Callie took Arizona's hand and led her through parts of the castle until Arizona was completely and totally lost. Delilah was standing across her shoulders as she walked and Alya following closely beside Callie.

Callie could feel the marks on her chest burning, she knew what this could to to Arizona as well as Delilah. Soon they reached what seemed to be a dead end. Callie closed her eyes briefly and reached out gently pushing on the wall. She grunted as the wall gave way and Arizona raised an eyebrow as their eyes met Arizona saw the orange glow of her effort, and the heavily controlled battle lust hidden just underneath the surface of her emotion. She led Arizona into a small space and then turned she pushed the wall closed As she turned around she sighed. The space in which they were hidden was at the bottom of one of the hanging gardens of Baylon and a waterfall cascaded into the space. Arizona saw a warriors circle engraved in tile in the small clearing to the left of the waterfall, and a small bed off to the right.

"Gods Callie, where are we?"

Callie smiled.

"These are my training grounds and my place of rest, no one knows of this place but me. Come babe."

Callie taking her hand took her over to the warriors circle and set her down outside of it. Callie called softly to Alya, while taking off her shirt and setting her weapons to the side. Alya walked over and sitting on her haunches waited for her master to signal her.

Arizona's breath caught in her chest when she her eyes roved over her lovers chest. Callie wore a simple leather bra and her muscles flexed as she moved. Arizona's eyes caught the mark on her chest and gasped. A paw shaped scar, exactly where the claws would be on a snow leopards paw, accented the area over her heart. Arizona's eyes watched in fascination as the two seemed to circle each other.

Callie spoke softly to Alya who stood on her back paws and placed her paw over the exact mark. Callie leaned her forehead against Alya speaking softly to her. Alya came down off her haunches and began to circle Callie. Callie's eyes opened and the orange glow that had briefly disappeared in her brown eyes seemed to come back in full force, flames of battle lust dancing in her eyes as Alya circled her. Alya roared and began running towards Callie. Callie met her halfway and the two sparred back and forth, two sinewy bodies moving in constant friction with one another. Pushing each other. Arizona watched in fascination as the sparring continued until a moment where the two seemed to become one. Once this was complete they broke apart and Alya moved to the side of the circle calling Delilah to her. Callie's eyes which had been closed opened and the orange flames had turned into a deep aqua blue, the same color as Alya's eyes. She turned and walked over to Arizona taking her hands and walking to the middle of the circle.

"Sit."

"Cal.."

"No Arizona you must trust me."

For a moment Arizona gazed into the brown eyes accentuated by the dancing blue flame in them and reached out to touch Callie's cheek Callie's hands were on a criss cross pattern and as they came down light seemed to explode around them. All that Arizona knew was Callie. When her hand connected she could hear Callie's heartbeat, feel the breath come in and out of her lungs and for a moment Callie let her and then gently inhaling and closing her eyes she pushed Arizona's awareness to Delilah's heartbeat and breathing. Arizona felt her eyes close at the light touch of Delilah touching her subconscious, just before she was lost in the leopard's mind she felt Callie grab her hand and place it over the scar on her heart and she was almost catapulted forward into Delilah's mind. Arizona blacked out, but in her mind she was alive.

A large beautiful snow leopard stood before her its lavender blue eyes blinked gently at her.

" Arizona."

"Delilah?"

A small chuckle left the animal's mouth.

"Indeed."

"You're big."

"Indeed. You will need my strength and today I will become apart of you."

"And calliope?"

"She and Alya will enter in at their appropriate time. Be patient. For now come."

Slowly little by little Delilah took Arizona through her life, from her childhood, to her darker moments, to her light moments, through her dreams, the broken ones, the wars she'd fought, the pain she inflicted on others. One by one those memories began to affect Arizona. At several points when she felt the pain she had caused others she fell to her knees tears streaming down her face, and Delilah was there her hands fisted into her fur and her tears staining the white fur. Delilah nudged her gently after a moment.

"Let me into your pain Arizona."

The lavender eyes clashed with the blue and a roar echoed in the deepest hollows of her subconscious mind as Delilah bonded with her and became apart of her memories, her hopes, her dreams, her deepest fears, deepest desires, all that she was Delilah became apart of. The two figures clung to one another as the whirlwind passed and the shadows formed. Arizona was on her knees in her subconscious clinging to Delilah for her life and as her breathing stabilized and her heart rate slowed down, hers began to beat in time with Delilah's. A purr lulled her into a deep sleep.

Arizona woke up slightly disoriented, under her hands was soft fur and she smiled when the purring sound reached her ears. There was a warm body behind her and a arm protectively slung across her waist. She opened her eyes to find a bed beneath her, Callie behind her holding her and a now very large snow leopard in front of her. Delilah craned her head and as Arizona began to speak the soft velvety voice echoed in her mind.

"Shh you will wake Callie and Alya, they need rest."

Arizona raised an eyebrow and thought.

"You grew?"

"Yes I have been accelerated to your age, I will live as long as you will unless I die protecting you."

Arizona began to protest in her mind but once more the velvety voice cut her off.

"It was my choice Arizona. You are my t'cha, apart of you will always be mine and apart of me will always be yours. As the years go by that will increase, roll over and look at Callie's scar."

Arizona did and was surprised to find a smaller paw print engulfed in the larger one.

"What does this mean?"

"It means that only through she and Alya we were able to bond and she that we are both equally apart of them as they are of us. You will be able to sense and feel each others pain and in time you will be able to control it. She is your soulmate, You will never be able to bond with another. You can choose to walk away from her but you will never bond with another as you have with her."

"Makes sense."

"you will be married tonight and Calliope Torres will forever be yours. If you die, so does she."

"And if she dies?"

"Your bond with her is not as strong as yours is with hers, emotionally you will die, but noy physically. Before you get offended, its because she bonded us. That cost Calliope apart of herself, because of the way she bonded with Wind the first time and the re-bonding that took place between her and Ayla she has our blood running through her. IN time that bond may develop just as strongly in you, but for now it will not, this is why I am your guardian."

Arizona felt Callie stir beside her and the brown accented by blue flames opened and met the blue accented by lavender flames. Calliope gasped at the beauty before her and she brought up her hand to caress her soul mates cheek.

"I like the lavender."

Looking over Arizona she smiled when she saw Delilah. Delilah nodded in respect and she and Alya got up and moved over to a small patch of ground nearby and curled up together.

"How are you feeling?"

" Honestly? I am a bit tired but energized as well, It's weird another being in my head."

Callie chuckled.

"You''ll get used to it." Her eyes studied Arizona's. " I love you Ari."

Arizona's eyes flickered and gently she closed her eyes as she opened her emotions and felt shock course though her as she felt the depth of Calliope's love for her. She gasped as she felt Calliope's hand caress her cheek.

"Ari.."

Arizona's eyes opened and she saw the intensity in Callie's brown eyes. Tears softly filled her eyes at the mix of the heightened emotion and the heightened caress of Callie's touch.

"Calliope make love to me."

"We'll be married in a few hours can't wait that long?"

As she spoke her fingers gently played with the edges of her lovers skirt, playing over the muscles of her stomach. Arizona whimpered and Calliope smiled and kissed her gently. Soon the gentleness turned into something more heated as Arizona deepened the kiss and pulled Calliope ontop of her. Callie moaned softly into her mouth. They broke apart when they needed air Callie resting her forehead on Arizona's.

"Baby, I want you, but I want it as our first time to be as a married couple. Tonight I promise to fufill all your dreams, to make love to you until your body can't handle it anymore."

Arizona groaned but seeing the seriousness of her soul mate nodded.

"Ok but you need to get off me or I will not stop myself."

Callie kissed her gently again and then got off her and headed towards the wall. She pushed it open and let the two leopards and her lover walk out, groaning as she watched her lover sashay down the hall flicking her hips. They separated ways as they went to their separate rooms to prepare for the day that would unite them forever.

Arizona entered the separate room she had been assigned to prepare for the wedding. ON the bed was one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. She smiled as her fingers caressed a note fro Calliope.

_Baby, _

_This is a dress I saw in the market this morning. I knew w anted to marry you but somehow I didn't think it would be so soon. I can't wait to see you in this. I love you Arizona Robbins, You are the love of my life. Normally I'm somewhere between unsure and a 100% sure but today my love,I am 100% knowing that at the end of the day you will be my wife. I look forward to making love to you until you scream out for me to stop, I look forward to fighting battles with you and growing old with you, I look forward to having those moments in time when it all seems to stop and for a moment, just for a moment the sound of a heartbeat and the breath entering and exiting your lungs is all that matters. I look forward to crying with you, holding you when you need me to, fighting with you when you need me to. I look forward to all of those things my olve, my heart, my soulmate. you are my better half Arizona Robbins. I love you baby._

_See you in a few hours, _

_Callie. _

Tears softly began to stream down Arizona's face as she read the note from her soon to be wife. A smile softly caressed her features. A knock sounded at the door and Teddy popped her head around the corner of the doorframe.

"Can I help?"

"Gods yes."

Teddy smiled and coming around the door and gaped at the dress.

"Wow, these baylonians know how to make a dress. Gods Addison would look good in that."

Arizona chuckled.

"So when were you planning on telling me?"

"Meaning?"

"You've been married three days now and you haven't even told me."

Teddy chuckled.

"No we haven't told anyone. We just wanted it to be a surprise and eventually would tell people."

"Are you leaving my service Teddy?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet."

"I see. Well she makes you happy that's all that matters to me."

Teddy smiled.

"Come on princess lets get you into this dress."

Calliope stood from her bed and slowly began to lay out her traditional Babylonian armor and began putting it on when the door opened and Addison stepped in. Se pointed to the armor with a crinkled nose.

"You're not wearing that are you?"

Callie chuckled.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well you see you are an Amazon, you should wear the mixed armor. Besides Arizona was drooling over the non-formal version the other day. Wear the full traditional armor. Its gorgeous on you."

Callie chuckled and the two began to pull it out of the closet. It was a beautiful set. Half in amazon light colors, using plaadium for the amazon traditional side and a dark stained steel for the other. the symbols of both nations were separate on each side of the breastplate and then merged in the middle into a large snow leopard print, the middle holding a large sapphire. The mask was the same, painted light with traditional Amazon symbols and colors and dark on the other with the Babylonian symbols. Callie's father had the armor forged after their last battle, and for traditional situations. it fit her well and was not too terribly uncomfortable. Addison was sitting on the be fidgeting a tiny bit when Callie chuckled.

"What Addy?"

"Teddy and I got married."

Callie chuckled.

"I know. I was there."

"What?"

"Eiraina told me. I was hiding in the trees. Gods you both looked beautiful."

Addison chuckled.

"Should have known. Come on lets get your hair done."

She stood and braided a feather into Callie's hair and did a traditional wrap. When she finished she looked into her best friends eyes and saw the blueish glow. Stepping back she gave Callie a once over.

"Gods your beautiful."

Callie chuckled.

"You're a married woman."

Addison chuckled.

"I'll confess to my wife later. IN the meantime you are going to be late."

Addison led her to the hall her father had set up. It was very traditionally Babylonian but Callie smiled when she saw the rich amazon colors intermingled with the Babylonian. Her parents had always been that way, their love a perfect merging of the two nations. Something she hoped would happen with her and Arizona, a merging of hearts, a merging of nations, and a merging of families. Callie stood in front off her father, only a few nobles and choice families had been invited to the wedding, though they would be presented to the nation later that day. She fidgeted waiting for Arizona to appear. Her father grinned his eyes twinkling at his daughters antsiness. Soon the trumpet sounded and his own wife appeared and his breath caught in his throat. Gods his wife was beautiful. She joined him up on the stage a smile adorning her features. She stopped and hugged her daughter whispering in her ear.

"You chose well daughter."

Callie hugged her mother close, Alya sitting at her side as the trumpets announced Arizona's presence. Callie turned her gaze and a small expletive come from her mouth.

"Mother of the gods she's beautiful."

The white dress hugged Arizona in all the right places, showing off her beautiful body. a small snow leopard print was embroidered over her heart. She wore Persian colors as a sash across her waist. Blue met brown and the dimpled smile cross her features causing Callie to gasp at her wife's beauty. Her whole world was beginning to be wrapped up in that smile. Carlos began the ceremony as soon as Arizona joined her on the platform, they exchanged vows and they were presented to the nation. The entire nations below the platform cheered as Callie and her wife were presented, the treaty was signed and a giant feast began.

Callie sat next to her wife and smiled over at Arizona. They had been teasing each other all night; to caking each other in the face, just to get a kiss, to hands on thighs, to Callie pushing her wife into the wall on the way to the reception and kissing her breathless. Shortly after they had arrived a slow song had been turned on and they had danced together for the first time slowly. As the notes came to an end Callie reached down and lifting her wife's eyes to hers kissed her softly.

"I love you wife."

Arizona smiled.

"I love you to Calliope."

The evening had dragged on, cake cut, dances done, and Callie was getting anxious. Arizona was currently in conversation to her right with a diplomat from one of the adjoining nations. They were discussing the treaty that was now official represented with the marriage of Callie and Arizona. Arizona's hand was resting on her thigh rubbing small circles reminding Callie of the burning need between her legs. Her mother seeing her plight walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll distract the diplomat, get your wife out of here, the west wing is yours indefnatly, get out of here. I gotta give you two credit you lasted longer than your father and I."

Callie chuckled and mumbled.

"Yeah I wanted to know that. Thanks mom."

Reaching out she hugged her mother close and then watched as her mother winked and grabbed the diplomat. Arizona met her look with a grin.

"That was suttle."

Callie chuckled and kissed her gently, then grabbing her hand gently led her to the west wing. The leopards padded gently behind them. Callie opened the door and motioned her lover, her wife, her soulmate into the candlelit room. Arizona walked in and smiled at the beautiful room before her. Calliope followed her in once more leading her wife. Callie took her back to the bathroom and gently undressed her, helping her change into a nightgown. Arizona smiled as her wife kept it platonic, then turning helped her take off the armor.

"You look so damn sexy in this, I'm not sure I want to take it off you."

Callie laughed.

"It makes it harder trust me."

Arizona raised an eyebrow.

"do I want to know if you've actually tried this?"

Callie chuckled.

"No love I haven't but its hard enough to pee in it, much less doing all the things I plan on doing with you tonight."

Arizona smiled.

"Promises Promises Calliope."

Callie leaned down and kissed her bride solidly before once more taking her hand and leading her into the living area. Handing her a glass of wine the two sat and talked for a bit. Arizona looked at her wife and spoke softly.

"Tell me about the tournament."

"Well Alya, Addy, her wolf and I fight twenty of the best warriors the hoard has to offer, including the chief. Weapons are usually poison tipped. We have an antidote love, never fear. Plus, I have you to come home to Arizona, this battle, and every successive battle is easier because I have you to come home to. I can face any storm, any fear, any doubt, any demon with you at my side. I love you. Only you."

Arizona laughed at the tears brimming in her eyes and then leaning in took Calliope's wine and set it on the table. Leaning in she captured her wife's lips in a slow and soft kiss. Callie responded gently pulling her closer. They enjoyed each other knowing there was no rush, no holding back this time. When the kiss ended Arizona leaned in her forehead resting against her wife's.

"Make love to me Calliope."

Callie smiled and standing picked up her wife and walked her into the bedroom. Slowly, lovingly they undressed each other and crawled onto the large bed together. Both woman groaned when skin met and Arizona on the top kissed Callie gently. Callie moaned in her mouth as she deepened the kiss, allowing her body to respond. Arizona smiled as she traced every curve with her fingers, letting them caress ad arouse, she looked down at her wife and smiled at the glazed look. Grinning she waited until Callie came back to herself and then felt her lover flip her over. She felt her back hit the soft mattress and her lover move ontop of her. Callie smiled at her and gently taking her lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you Arizona."

Gently very gently Calliope deepened the kiss her tongue invading her Arizona's mouth. She took her time, moving down the toned body beneath her. Her fingers traces the beautiful neck and caressing along her lovers sides, tracing Arizona's ribs, slowly arousing her lover with her burning touch. Callie allowed her hands to treasure each curve and she ran her hands up into the valley between Arizona's breasts, kissing her lovers neck.

"You're so beautiful Arizona. So beautiful."

Her fingers moved and she gently moved to completely caress Arizona's breast, the pads of her thumbs running over the top of Arizona's nipples waiting until they peaked under her ministrations. She felt Arizona's breath hitch; the vein in her neck beating faster as Callie loved her. Callie bent her head and gently taking Arizona's left nipple in her mouth she swirled around it with her tongue, and then pulled away blowing gently on it causing it to peak almost painfully.

Callie smiled satisfied, as Arizona squirmed beneath her. She moved on, kneading the breast gently, then gently took the whole thing as far into her mouth as she could, sucking on it. Arizona moaned, her hips bucking against the knee in her core, gently arching her back pushing her fingers into Callie's hair and pulling her closer. Callie smiled feeling her lover respond.

Gently reached between her lovers legs, as to not surprise her, ran her fingers up her lovers wet slit. Arizona cried out softly as Callie withdrew her fingers and traced them down Arizona's thighs. Callie smiled at the beautiful sight before her. Arizona's head was thrown back, her eyes closed as Callie very gently traced her lovers sex with her fingers and dipped in gently for only a moment before withdrawing. Arizona bucked her hips, seeking Callie's fingers to go deeper. Callie smiled as she continued to tease, withdrawing almost completely from all contact as Arizona's hips moved again. Callie took both of Arizona's hands in her left, pining them above her head and inserted one finger just barely. Hearing Arizona growl, Callie could tell her lover was holding back.

"Open your eyes Ari."

Arizona's blue eyes popped open as Callie inserted two fingers, Arizona's eyes widening and her hips begging to rock forward trying to draw the fingers deeper. Callie's eyes almost dropped close at the pleasure, and inserted her fingers deeper, allowing her lover the satisfaction and contact they both sought. Dipping her head Callie took one of Arizona's nipples in her mouth as her fingers continued to push in and out of Arizona, she thrust her own hips forward, using her knee to drive her fingers, deeper and deeper into Arizona.

"I'm so close Cal. Please baby."

Callie smiled and bit down gently on the nipple in her mouth as she curled her fingers and Arizona's walls clamped down hard around her fingers and her abdominal muscles tightened as she came. She let out a low guttural moan, Callie slowed her fingers for just a moment watching for just a moment. Blue and brown held the gaze.

Arizona saw stars explode in front of her eyes, her abdominal muscles tightening painfully as she felt Calliope love her. Her nipple was released as Callie drove her knee into her hand again and brought Arizona to a second orgasm, just as painful and deep as the first. Callie continued to move softly within her until she came back to herself and then she watched as Callie gently moved down her body and began to clean up her mess. Callie's tongue teased her opening but only briefly, Arizona felt Callie's fingers withdraw and watched through hooded satisfied, spent eyes as her wife's eyes closed as she sucked Arizona's fluids off her fingers. As the brown eyes opened again and met her blue eyes a smirk appeared on Callie's features.

"Hi."

Arizona grinned.

"Hi." she murmured as she reached up and caressed Callie's cheek. "Calliope that was amazing. I love you wife, I have never been so treasured and loved, thank you for that. Give me a minute and I will reciprocate, but somebody made my legs, arms and limbs not function."

Callie grinned and dropped a quick kiss on Arizona's lips.

"Just fulfilling my wifely duties." gazing deeply into the blue eyes, she ran a finger along the cheek bone. "Duties I look forward to fulfilling the rest of my life."

Arizona pulled her down into another kiss; a slow, sensual, forever kind of kiss.


	13. The Battle

**HI guy, sorry for the delay, its been a crazy ass couple of weeks. Thank you so much for the reviews they keep me writing, though sometimes I gotta admit it takes me awhile, especially since I have another story rolling around in my head. Sigh. ** ** Anyways, moving on. Here is the update. **

**I am really going to need reviews on this to keep going guys. I have some ideas (finally) but I need to know what you think and maybe make a few suggestions as to where you'd like to see this go. **

**Teejay thanks for the reminder to update it, sorry it took me so long. **

**ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Arizona awoke to a blissfully beautiful morning, the sun streaming through several windows, she sighed in contentment. She slowly let herself come to consciousness. She had a strong arm wrapped protectively around her waist and she felt her wife's hot breath on her neck. Turning around in her wife's arms careful not to wake her Arizona watched the contentment covering her wife's face. There was a stray lock of the brown hair that had fallen into her face and Arizona smiled softly, this moment was perfect. This was how she had imagined life with her wife, she knew when they got back home, oh hell they still needed to talk about it, that there would be political rallies, wedding announcements, banquets to attend, all those things. She sighed as she thought about it, but then the soft breathing, the soft rise and fall of Calliope's chest, the beauty that covered her features caused her to stop and just simply be in that moment. All of the world faded aw ay as she studied the beautiful woman beside her. A smile reached her lips as she remembered the night before, how wonderful it had been and how for the first time she had given all of herself. This woman was her soul mate, gently reaching out she pulled the sheet down her wife's body and almost audibly groaned when the body was revealed to her. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Reaching out she allowed her hand to grace the soft skin. running from the base of Callie's knee, up her legs and dipping gently but not quite into her core then Arizona flattened her palm and traced up Callie's flat stomach until she ran her hand up between the valley of her wife's breasts, then tracing her hand along the sides of Callie's breasts then bringing them back to the middle she ran her thumb over the nipple. Callie moaned in her sleep, Arizona grinned softly and leaning forward captured Callie's lips in a gentle kiss, moving her lips along her wife's until she felt Callie respond, puling her ontop of her and deepening the kiss. They enjoyed each other for a moment then callie pulled away and opened her eyes sleepily.

"Good morning wife."

Arizona smiled.

"Good morning lover." Kissing her wife again she spoke. "So here is how this morning is going to go. I know you have the battle with the hoard today, so I am going to keep you in bed a little longer, make love to you, then spar with you for a few hours, bathe you and prepare you for battle and then my sweet wife when you are done fighting I am going to bathe you again and make love to you once more."

Callie smiled.

"Sounds good. One rule."

Arizona raised an eyebrow.

"And whats that?"

"That fore very big battle fighting alone or together we prepare each other."

Arizona caught offguard by the tenderness in her wife, felt a tear spark in her eye, and then she nodded her consent.

"Of course love."

Callie smiled then kissed her, beginning all over again the fire that ignited between them.

Several hours later the two women emerged and joined their friends on the practice fields, dlilah and Alya following softly behind their masters. Callie warmed up with Arizona, letting her body stretch itself out from the evenings activities. tayla watched her daughter spar with her lover and smiled at the flawless way they did. they were perfect for one another. She motioned to her amazons, ten of the best from the nation were sent to her every year and were trained as her personal escort. Carlos also motioned to his personal guard, they were some of the best warriors in the nation. Callie seeing them took off her outer garb, leaving her only in her long leather skirt and a leather shirt that came to her midriff. She motioned to her wife and to Alya. Alya had strict instructions not to hurt the guards as they had strict instructions not to hurt her, if ever given the opportunity. Callie stood ready with merely a staff, while the guards used various weapons. Etara her mothers head guard approached speaking to her in the ancient tongue and handed her a blindfold. Callie smirked and put it on, Arizona groaned, she saw her wife's head spin around and caught her wink just before she tied on the blindfold and went back to her ready position. Alya also stood ready beside her. The amazons approached first making certain calls as to what position they were in as they circled callie. The guards had also been trained in amazon calls and waited watching, but moving also to circle. Alya sat patiently waiting for her t'cha to make the first move. Callie listened to the footprints, she could hear all twenty of them moving around her, they were in a double circle formation, not easy to break the circle but once broken impossible to regroup. One of the guards impatiently moved forward to strike Callie smirked and threw her staff to stop him dead in his tracks, he grumbled and then knowing the rules stepped to the side of the arena. Etara seeing this growled softly under her breath, stupid men always cost them this battle or they barely eeked by with a win. She glanced down at the leopard and the leopard seemed to smirk back at her daring her to make a move, She motioned with her eyes and hands and all nineteen of them stepped forward thrusting their weapons, at different locations, Callie hearing the rustle of clothing jumped landed on the combined swords effectively pinning them and then did a backflip over the edge of the circle, Alya having skirted out on the bottom . Callie took her staff and tripped one amazon, one guard and planted a fake death blow to both of them, and stood in the ready position, Etara growled and attacked, Callie chuckled deflecting three of her blows then knocked her back only to have an amazon and a guard work together to attack her Callie jumped over one sword landing a blow to the side of the guards head and took out the amazon at heart level. One by one Callie and Alya took the amazons and the guards out. It was a battle between Etara and Callie. Callie had fought her many a time and was good friends with her. She watched as Callie called off Alya who walked over and sat down next to Delilah and set down her staff indicating a hand battle. Etara agreed and the two traded blows for several minutes seeming to be equally matched. Etara made one mistake and calculated a blow to low Callie seeing her advantage caught the low blow and soon Eatra was flat on her back. Talya who had snuck up behind her daughter flicked her the staff, which Callie caught but promptly and respectfully she dropped to her knees and set her staff at her mothers feet.

"I will not fight you."

Talya chuckled.

"This is one lesson I taught you Calliope that I taught you a little to well."

"I will not fight you or father mother, I did once and I lost horribly. "

Talya chuckled.

"I remember."

carlos had come to join them a smile on his face.

"One spar love, hand to hand, with your soulmate."

Callie glanced over at Arizona who nodded her consent. Callie walked over to her only to be caught in a heated kiss. She smiled her dimples showing at Calliope.

"Don't try to protect me baby just trust me and move on your instincts."

Callie nodded and the sparring session began. Arizona faced Talya first. Tayla grinned wanting to see how much of a warrior the person princess really was. Stepping forward the attempted a left jab to her daughter in laws face. Arizona caught the punch and turned Talya's wrist to the side immediately gaining access to her back. Tayla growled and twisted out of it with a midestction blow, the block forcing Arizona to let go of her wrist. She smiled as she turned to her daughter in law. After several more jabs and blows traded by both parties Carlos seeing an opening grabbed his wife's wrist and spun her towards both girls in a high kick. Arizona seeing the move stepped behind Callie who immediately picked her up and her foot caught Tayla's ankle spinning both her and Carlos off balance. Callie chuckled softy as they hit the ground. The sparring match continued the couples both moving in fluid motions, attempting to catch the one move in advance over the other. After almost thirty minutes Carlos bet over and called a truce, which lit Callie's face up.

"First Calliope, you need rest before you battle tonight and secondly shit, I'm old and tired, that was a damn good match. Arizona your skills exceed your fathers, though he played dirtier than you do. You are indeed a fine warrior. Daughter your skills have gotten so much better as has your patience. Go now prepare for your battle."

Callie nodded and taking Arizona's arm led her to the bathing chamber. Both women slipped out of their clothing, Arizona sitting behind and Callie leaning into her, enjoying the feeling of her wife behind her. Arizona pulled her close washed her, making a mental note to find and caress ever scar, Callie relaxed into her touch and enjoyed her wife's ministrations. Arizona sinking into thought watched as her wife relaxed.

"Cal.."

Callie opened one eye and looked at her.

"MM?"

"Cal I want you to train me how to fight with Delilah."

Callie chuckled.

"We will. After this battle we will. It will take time love and you must trust me, We will go back to the snow leopards and then we will train. You will need all of them to train well."

Arizona nodded and then gently kissed her lovers neck. Callie chuckled and turning straddled Arizona. Arizona grinned up at her as she felt her lips being taken in a searing kiss, and hips being rolled against her core.

"gods Calliope."

Callie chuckled and ran her finger up Arizona's toned body leaning down jut before she captured her lips again.

"No gods, just Calliope."

Slowly Callie made love to Arizona treasuring her, enjoying the moans and the sharp inhalation of breath that Arizona emitted. Callie gently rolled her hips causing both of their cores to touch and then gently reaching between them and backing up slowly she inserted two fingers allowing her lover to ride them until she climaxed. Callie kissed her slightly panting wife with a smirk. Arizona caught her breath for a moment and then looked seriously at her wife.

"Calliope if you die today I will follow you into the afterlife just for that kind of sex. Woman, what you do to me."

Callie smirked again and kissed her again.

"I love you too, and I will not die today. Just promise me you will be in the company of Teddy at all time, with my mother and fathers guards. The hoard are sneaky baby, it wouldn't surprise me if they tried to come after you, it breaks the rules of the tournament but at this point I don't think they care."

Arizona looked softly at the concerned brown eyes.

"I promise."

Callie nodded.

"Ok."

Quickly finishing cleansing themselves they got up and Arizona slipped into a shift and then turned to help her wife put on her armour. Callie chose to wear the babylonian/ amazon armour showing her full rank and then gently she turned to Arizona and kissed her gently.

"Last piece, no headdress."

Arizona raised an eyebrow and watched as Callie moved to apart of her room and bought several jars with several colors. Arizona leaned back and watched as calllie streaked her face in Babylonian, Amazon, Hoard and then added a floress of Persian color, she looked well quite mean. Arizona chuckled.

"I'm going to have a hard time beating off other women aren't I?

Callie chuckled and nodded. She took Arizona in her arms, calming her heartbeat, calming the fear that kept her instincts at large and listened to the sound of her wife's breathing, careful not to smear the paint on her face. Callie almost crushed her close then lifting her chin met the sapphire blue eyes.

"I love you Arizona Robbins Torres, don't you ever doubt for one minute that I love you. I would lay down my life for you if I thought it would save yours. If something happens to me you have to promise me you'll continue to live life. I love you beyond all reason, beyond all logic, you are the other half of my soul. Don't you ever doubt that."

Arizona nodded her eyes pricking with tears. As the ruler of the Persian nation tears were not usually allowed, but as a woman she needed this moment with her wife to realize that though they were badass warriors, they were still mortal, still human and could still die. A knock on the door interrupted them and Addison and Teddy stood at the door, a gorgeous gray wolf stood beside Addie and approached Arizona carefully. The animal seemed to size her up and Delilah growled gently warningly. The wolf stopped and looked at Delilah its eyes flashing. Addison called her wolf back.

"Deom calama."

The animal turned and walked back to her side and sat down, Alya approaching the animal and both of them touched noses in a greeting, as they knew each other. Addison raised an eyebrow as she watched Delilah firmly sit next to Arizona and stay there.

"Snow leopard touchy much?"

Deilah pulled back her lip and growled deep within her chest. Addison took a step back.

"Ok, ok Delilah I get it."

Her tail swished and then she stood and walked over to Deom and extended her nose. Deom met her halfway and they greeted one another and then approached their various masters. Addison knelt down and greeted the young snow leopard.

"You are beautiful and Deom would not hurt Arizona." Delilah seemed to nod and laying her head on Addisons knee she purred. Addison chuckled. "gods I love that sound."

Arizona scratched Deom behind his ears and he licked her hand and then turned back to his master. Addie's eyes met Callie's.

"Ready for this?"

Callie took a deep breath and let it out slowly, Addison catching the slight sense of fear in her eyes watched her stuff it an nod.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Delilah watch my family and Teddy."

The leopard nodded and then the four headed out. As they reached the arena Callie squeezed her hand one more time and handed her over to her parents. Tayla nodded in understanding at her daughters look and put an arm around her daughter in laws waist whispering low and gently in her ear.

"NO Arizona you don't need any of our protection you can stand on your own two feet but you are our family and we all protect each other, including Callie."

Arizona nodded and visibly relaxed. She watched as her lover stepped out with Addison and the two animals on either side of them, the baylonians and some of the hoard cheered. Callie was wearing her double swords, had a whip across her chest and Addison held a net. Callie stepped forward and met the ugliest man Arizona had ever seen. He had a snarl on his face and as he took Callie's hand he pulled her closer and whispered something that made Callie's eyes darken in anger considerably. An announcer stepped into the middle of the arena announcing it was a fight to the death,no warrior was to be spared by the opposite side. Arizona inhaled slightly, closing her eyes at those words. She felt carlos's hand on her shoulder and a gentle squeeze followed. The announcer announced the beginning and Addison and Callie immediately spread out.

Callie waited as two hoard rushed her, gently pulling her swords she killed both with one move and stood waiting for the other two. She felt Alya growl deep within her chest and as hoard moved towards her the battle lust began to take over her body, Alya and she began to move as one unit taking down the first five hoard easily. As she advancedon one warrior a growl emitted from deep within her chest and Alya stepped forward with a lunge and her claws imbedded into the mans chest her teeth ripping out his throat as she jumped from his body at another hoard, Callie's sword slashed from the front as her claws imbedded in the back. Callie saw another hoard member advance on her leopard to watch her do a 360 spin and tear into them. Addison and her wolf fought similiarly, its teeth pulled back in a snarl as the four moved through the members of the hoard. The first ten were down and the leader and ten more stood waiting. Callie turned to face him her eyes flashing orange, her sword dripping with the blood of his warriors, Addison stood at her side Doem and Alya also covered in blood and mud. The leader snarled.

"That was a distraction Amazon, now you face the real warriors."

Callie smirked and motioned them forward, Two of them approached her and she blocked blows, waiting watching patiently for an opening. Alya noticing a few took advantage her tail swishing as she struck. One of the hoard a woman well trained attacked Callie, her blows strong as Callie blocked them. Callie seeing an opening in one of Addison's turned and slashed him across the back, Doem finishing the job and the other warrior Callie had been fighting noticed her turn and lost concentration for but a moment, Alya was immediately upon her and her teeth sank into the woman's throat.

Arizona from the seat overlooking the arena had never seen anything so beautiful, At moments she couldn't tell when Callie was callie and when she was Alya, she moved with a fluid grace, the blue flame taking over eyes completely and slowly it began to burn orange. She watched as the leader of the hoard released all of his warriors against Callie and Addison, the two warriors beautiful in their movement and flawless in their teamwork. Out of the corner of her eye Arizona caught the leader of the hoard look into the crowd and a man get up with something beneath his robes. Arizona watched and waited. Glancing down at her snow leopard she communicated soflty for Delilah to take care of it Delilah nodded and stalked off.

Callie began to feel the fatigue of the battle and as the last warrior dropped before her , blood was spurting from her nose, she had a few wounds and the poison within her began to take its toll. The battle lust in her began to consume her as she faced Elias. He laughed.

"You are bleeding and have poison within your veins Calliope Torress, you will not be the hero of the hoard today."

Callie spat the blood out of her mouth.

"You have sent twenty five of your best warriors after me and Addison Elias, for the last time come face me like a man instead of the sniveling pig you are. Come on Elias, show me wrong."

The man launched himself at Callie a growl and sneer on his face. Callie blocked the first two blows and missed the third a deep cut across her abdomen, the poison weakening her. Callie wiped the blood from her chest o her pants and turned back to the man. She stood and twirling pushed the butt f her sword into his mouth and he fell. He stood enraged and Callie stepped back laughter filling her mouth and spilling out. He growled.

"Whats so funny Babylonian."

"Everything to me is funny Elias. the fact that you were so threatened by the hoard members who chose to follow Savan's rule that you not only killed him by slow poisoning, you were the doctor at the time. Not only have you broken the laws of the hoard, but you've broken the aws of my rule and reign. Whats the matter Elias? Didn't think I knew?"

A gasp went through some of the members of the hoard as Elias enraged attacked her again calling out the code word for the sniper he had set in place. Callie calculated and let him get really close, batting his sword aside with one of her own and then dropping to her knee she embedded the other in his stomach, the blood pouring freely over her hand as she twisted maliciously into his stomach.

Delilah not far from the sniper saw him and immediately jumped a roar echoing from her lips as she landed on top of him, disengaged his weapon and pushed him off the wall, he never got a shot off.

Callie nodded to the lavender eyed snow leopard and stood pushing the body up with her. As the last of his life drained from his eyes she whispered in his ear.

"This is the price for treason."

She pushed his body off her sword and looked out over the crowd.

"Anyone else wish to challenge me for the title of this nation?"

Many of Elias's followers sank back in their chairs and the others who supported Callie secretly stood and cheered their new leader on. Callie growled and let out her battle cry, the roar of the crowd getting louder. Callie walked off the battlefield the orange flames still dancing in her eyes. She was met by a contingent of Amazons, she growled angrily when the head guard tried to approach her.

"Callie we need to treat your wounds."

Callie's timber in her voice dropped three octaves as the battle lust within her began to take her over. Etara the head guard spoke softly.

"Callie remember who you are, you have a wife, a family."

Callie came back to her sense enough to look pleadingly at Etara.

"Get me to the chamber now Etara!"

Etara nodded and quickly slipped under Callie's arm and helped her to the cave they had specifically made for this, She barely got her into the chamber before Callie turned again. Etara ready backed off, one of the two warriors who had survived this ritual once before, she blocked the blow Callie gave her and backed up pushing Callie back.

"Callie calm down."

Callie growled at her again the orange flame burning brightly.

"You dare defy me amazon?"

Alya stepped in at this point and growling batted Callie's sword aside and tackled her. Callie growled back and wrestled with the leopard on top of her. Alya spoke into her mind.

_Calliope Torress, you are my t'cha do not let this poison control you!_

The roar worked for but a moment and Callie looked longingly at Etara.

"Keep Arizona out of here, treat the water with the poison reducer and a sleeping potion. Take the weapons."

"Callie I will not keep her out, that's her choice. She alone can help you. Get into the bath."

Callie nodded and stripped both she and Alya got into the water. Etara stepped forward and took any and all weapons from the chamber and stepped outside. The orange moved out of her eyes a bit as her exhaustion took over. Callie's head hit the side of the bathe as she battled within herself. Arizona and Delilah arrived a few moments later, and Arizona looked at Etara.

"how is she?"

"she is struggling with herself."

Arizona nodded and gently looked at the guards.

"Leave us."

The guards nodded and Etara looked at Arizona.

"What are you planning?"

"Trust me Etara I know my wife. She will not harm me, she may be rough with me, but she will not harm me."

Arizona stripped and Etara gulped turning her back.

"Etara you will take your best archers and rotate them for the next twenty four hours on that ledge, if Callie comes out and is not herself you will shoot her on sight, do you understand?" Etara nodded. "You will also assign the guards to Teddy and Addison's chambers, and all amazons will be posted outside here. No one comes or goes am I to be understood?"

Etara nodded and bowed.

"Yes m'lady."

"Good now move the stone, Delilah?"

Delilah stepped in front of Arizona ready to pounce on Callie and knock her back if necessary. Callie was sound asleep in the bath Alya keeping a watchful eye on her and allowing her own body to be treated. Seeing Arizona and watching the stone slide back into place by four amazon warriors she greeted her and Delilah. Arizona bent down and touched the snow leopard.

"Are you well Alya?"

"_I am, but I fear for Callie, she is blocking us off. You must do the ritual Arizona. This will not be easy on you." _

Arizona nodded.

" I know."

Arizona gently slipped into the hot bath allowing her body to adjust to the heat and she gently straddled her sleeping lover, treating the wounds gently. making sure they were healing. Alya had her paws on Callie's shoulders, Delilah's on Arizona's. Alya's eyes met Arizona's

" _Ready?" _

Arizona nodded and reached out and gently put her hand over Callie's heart, feeling the claws insert into her back as Alya's did the same to Callie's and they were launched into Callie's psyche.


	14. Fear of the Dark Part 1

_**OK here's your next update. I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but I needed to give you something. HEHE. Let me know your thoughts. Sorry for the cliffhanger but… ehn its necessary for the progression. Review and let me know your thoughts, No reviews no updates. **_

_**Please let me know if this makes sense, it should, but its also in my head so please, please ask questions, if you don't understand or know. **_

" _Ready?" _

Arizona nodded and reached out and gently put her hand over Callie's heart, feeling the claws insert into her back as Alya's did the same to Callie's and they were launched into Callie's psyche.

Arizona opened her eyes in the dark and groaned, both of the snow leopards flanked her as she stood. A laugh filled the darkness as Arizona moved to the side to avoid a throwing knife that came towards her head. It imbedded itself in the wall and Arizona walked over and picked it out of the wall. Growling softly to herself she looked at Alya and Deliah.

"Well so much for a 'honey I'm home'. "

Alya cocked her head and spoke softly.

"You must understand that this is not Callie Arizona. It's the force within her."

"What does that even mean?"

Alya groaned softly and tried to begin to explain.

" When the battle lust took over Callie last time, the God of war came after her. He offered her the world, all of it, all she had to do was kill without mercy, become his warlord. Callie fought hard to get rid of this, Wind died protecting her, it created a dualistic nature within her. The fear of the darkness within her has been eating her for so long, she hates what she potentially became who she can potentially become. Only your love and our protection can change her. Come."

Arizona nodded grabbing a torch off the wall and following Alya. They seemed to be walking through a maze of Callie's inner self. She almost bumped into Alya when she stopped in front of a door to the left of them.

"Start here, but be wary if you open anything, there are guardians, do not hurt the guardians, they are apart of Callie. "

Arizona raised an eyebrow and walked into the room. It was full of filing cabinets, each holding different memories, each holding a different part of who Calliope was. The file cabinets were labeled with childhood memories, those forgotten and those remembered. Arizona walked over to the most treasured memory and gently drawing a throwing knife out of her boot she pulled the wooden door open and a small man about 10 inches tall appeared. He smiled cordially at her and then in a perfect English accent spoke.

"Who are you?"

"I am Arizona Robbins, Callie's wife."

He cocked his head to the side and then nodded.

"I should ask you a question and only if you can answer it should I let you look at these memories, but I'm going to let you pass, provided that you can get past me."

He jumped up on the file cabinet and drew double swords and waited. Arizona raised an eyebrow and then taking her throwing knife she aimed and threw it pinning him to the wooden filing cabinet and glancing at him reached for the file with her name on it. As she read through the file, tears filled her eyes. Gently setting it aside she began to read through all of the file folders, learning of her lovers childhood, the tragic loss, both the Babylonian schools and the amazon schools. The little English man squirmed.

"Are you quite done?"

Arizona nodded and gently un-imbedded her throwing knife and closing the last file folder put it back in the cabinet, the little English man looked at her a word of caution on his lips.

"Be careful Arizona Robbins, be careful."

He jumped back into the cabinet the door closing. Arizona made her way over to the next file cabinet, moment by moment she learned her lover inside and out, pushing past each questions the guardians offered. Finally she got to one of the last cabinets marked 'Pain' very clearly. Taking a deep breath Arizona stepped forward and opened the door. A large dragon appeared and threw a fireball at her, Arizona rolled to avoid it and drew her sword knowing she could not hurt it. It thundered at her.

"Who are you?"

Arizona went to answer when the clear voice of her wife interrupted her response.

"Enough Borius, she is allowed to walk these halls and access all that she seeks, she is my wife. Be still old friend."

The dragon nodded and went back into his drawer leaving it open for Arizona's access. Callie stepped forward and was met by her lover. Callie traced the lines of her jaw softly.

"What are you doing here?"

Arizona found herself momentarily distracted.

"trying to find my wife."

callie's eyes flickered.

"You walk dangerous territory my love."

"Why?"

"YOU do not know all of me Arizona, I have a very dark side, here love I cannot hide from you, here I'm not sure I can protect you. These memories will help you. Be wary, I am not always myself. Please be careful."

Arizona nodded and Callie bent her head and kissed her soflty an then was gone. Arizona finished quickly reading through the rest of the files her fingers caressing the pieces of paper wishing and knowing she and Callie would have a lot to talk about. Some of the memories made her jealous, some made her angry, some made her laugh, and some made her hurt with Callie, hurt for Callie and the person she was. As Arizona walked through the memories of her darkness, the memories of her passion, the memories of how she loved others and was loved by others, the struggles, the battles, the depths, the past, the present Arizona felt herself fall in love with Callie all over again. Sighing she closed the last file folder, having no idea how much time had passed and rubbed her eyes. She knew in that moment that no matter what happened she loved Callie, she knew her lover well, all of her, and nothing would separate them. This was love, this was forever. she longed to give her lover this chance within herself. Standing up she walked out to meet Delilah and Alya.

"Ready?"

Arizona nodded.

"She has changed Arizona, the god of war is getting to her. her dual nature is taking over."

Arizona nodded and followed Alya and Delilah through countless hallways to the core of Callie's being. There her lover was chained to the wall and she immediately went to go help her when a voice deeper and darker but unmistakably Callie's spoke.

"Oh yes Arizona go save her."

She felt a slice to her arm and hissed as the 'dark Callie' for lack of a better term, stepped out. She was dressed in full black leather pants and all and had a sword in her hand.

"DO you really think you can save her? Why save her when you can have me?" She had moved up very close to Arizona and was whispering softly to her. A leather covered hand moved up her arm and Arizona shivered as the dark callie caressed her. "So beautiful." Turning to her counterpart whose eyes had snapped and anger filled them. "We have good taste, look at that perfect form."

Calliope spat at her counter part.

"Leave her alone. You are incapable of loving her."

The darker Callie laughed.

"NO but I can fuck her, and that would be fun." Leaning in towards Calliope she growled softly in her ear. "I bet I can even get her to scream our name. What do you think Calliope?" She felt the surge of anger within her and chuckled. "Better reign in that temper Calliope or you will lose this battle an I will be the one to emerge."

Callie growled and fought desperately to keep her temper in check. Arizona watched as Alya moved to calliope's side and looked at her softly.

"Do no forget T'cha. Fight, remember how much you love her."

A poof of blue light appeared and a man about six foot tall appeared in full black leather, a beautiful sword adorned his side and her smiled at the darker Callie. He walked over to her and pinned her to the wall sliding his hands down her back, before claiming her lips and thrusting into her hard. Callie groaned and Arizona stood shell shocked, remembering what it felt like and looked over at Calliope who hung her head. After a moment he broke away.

"Gods I've missed you." He walked over to Calliope. " And its nice to see you in your place." Turning to Arizona his blue eyes flashed. "Ah Arizona Robbins, Persian warlord, I once had you and I will have you again."

Arizona's jaw tightened.

"Avery."

he laughed.

"That's God of war to you sweetheart."

He walked over to her and grabbed her jaw gently. Delilah growled a warning and Arizona told her to calm down. He ran a finger over her jawline.

"Still as beautiful as I remember." Releasing her jaw and looking down at Delilah he patted her head." good Leopard." She growled deeper and bit his hand. He yelped and pulled his hand back as it knitted itself together. Delilah's tail twitched as she dared him to touch her again. He growled and went for his sword only to find darker Callie pull her own and block him.

"They are not apart of this."

Avery sighed and sheathed his sword.

"The one weakness I can never get out of you. Hows the making her angry going?"

Callie smiled.

"Its pretty easy with Robbins here."

Calliope snorted blood spurting out of her nose.

"She is my wife Callie you will never have her."

"And she has a dark side just as I am the dark manifestation of you. Ah well time will do it. Come Avery we have business to attend to."

As soon as they left Arizona walked over to her lover and unchained her quickly and felt Calliope pull her close. She kissed her gently, softly, passionately and then broke away.

"You've got to get out of here. She will kill you love I'll be fine, please go."

Arizona shook her head and looked at her lover gently.

"Calliope I love you, I'm here. You must accept her as apart of yourself."

Callie snorted.

"She'd kill me."

"Calliope she can't, in each of us we have a duality of nature, the light cannot exist without the darkness, instead of trying to kill her embrace her and thought she may consume you for a moment, she cannot kill you, if you accept he as apart of who you are."

calliope met her eyes and when she went to speak Callie and Avery came back. 

"Allright Calliope , kiss her one more time, before she becomes mine."

Calliope stood her body bedraggled, sore and tired from the beating she'd received and picked up her sword, she walked over to Arizona and kissed her gently.

"I love you Zona, wife, you are the blood that fills my veins, the heartbeat that moves it throughout my body. I love you."

Arizona cried as Calliope kissed her again and then bent down to her snow leopard.

"This is my battle Alya. Thank you."

The leopard nodded and one last time Calliope spoke the words of salutation that were echoed by the purr of Alya. Stepping into the circle she closed her eyes and let the sound of her heartbeat fill her ears, the sound of each breath, the feeling of her breath entering and exiting her chest. She became aware of all of these things of her opponent , then felt the extension and weight of her sword in her hand. She waited in the circle for her opponent. Callie lunged at her and Calliope blocked the blow allowing the sound of the swords to clash together. Callie stepped back and waited for the second attack. Back and forth back and forth each side of Callie battling back and forth, back and forth. The darker side enraged by the calm of Calliope growled and attacked, tripping her opponent and held the sword at her throat. Calliope struggled against it, the fear of what she could become with the darker side of herself allowing Callie to push the blade closer and deeper into her throat. remembering her lover's words she met the concerned blue eyes and let go. The sword pierced her skin and Arizona felt herself pushed out of Calliope's psyche. She became aware of the water surrounding her naked body, the feeling of her lover's beneath her and felt the claws retract from her back as both leopards moved out of the water and waited, their tails swishing in anticipation. Arizona felt the body beneath her stir and brown eyes open as they met hers.

"calliope?"


	15. Fear of the Dark Part 2

**I know I know I know, its been FOREVER. I'm sorry. I've lost my muse on this story and let it rest for awhile so I could come back to it. I also promised myself I would finish all my stories before starting another. It's been a busy time, I kidna relocated my life to China, so thats been interesting and I super lost where I wanted to go, BUT here is a new chapter. **

**Sincerely, LOFTN**

Calliope's brown eyes opened and sank into the blue of her life and tears immmediatly began to fill her eyes. Reaching out she felt the sting of the leopards claw wounds on her back and saw slight tears of blood trickling down her lovers back and tears began to fill her eyes.

"Arizona..."

Arizona's face lit up as she looked into her lovers eyes. Seeing the tears that filled her eyes Arizona wiped them away with the pad of her thumb and kissed her gently. Calliope moaned into the kiss as her wife, lover and woman of her dreams deepend the kiss, both women dealing with the after affects of battle lust. Calliope broke away from the kiss panting.

"Can we please take this to the bedroom? Sex in hot springs is very very overrated."

Arizona giggled and stood. Both women were let out of the chamber Etara handing both of them robes.

"Rest, you will need it. There are many diplomatic things to cover."

Calliope nodded and put her hand on the broad shoulders.

"Thank you Ara."

"Always Calliope always."

Arizona led Calliope to their chambers and gently, tenderly loved her with tender caresses, touching each scar, remembering in her mind each memory she had lived from her lovers past and closing her eyes as she entered her lover she felt the emotional connection she and her lover had deepend. The lavender flames began to dance into her eyes as she met Calliope's eyes. They held the gaze for a moment before she claimed her lovers lips in a searing kiss. Calliope's taut muscles flexed and locked as a strangled moan of pleasure echoed out of her mouth and her orgasm hit her, her body almost collapsing as she came down from her high. Arizona smiled and gently continued her ministrations until Calliope stilled and then gathered her in her arms.

The sunlight shone through the open window pane and Calliegently awoke to find her wife's hair strewn across her body and her amrs tightly clinging to Callie's waist. She smiled soflty and gently extracted herself from her lovers grasp. Getting up, she dressed and then headed to the rooftop training grounds. As she stepped out on the roof in the warm morning sun. Seeing the circle drawn on the ground she gently stepped into it, leaving her sword to the side she let her body relax and sitting in the middle of the circle she gently cleared her mind of the world and let peace still her.

"_Daddy!"_

_Carlos reached down and scooped up his daughter. _

"_Hi baby." _

"_How are you daddy?" _

"_I'm good princess and you." _

"_Watcha doing daddy?" _

_Carlos took a deep breath. _

"_I'm traning baby." _

"_For what daddy." _

_Carlos pondered his answer carefully. While he knew one day his little girl would be exposed to the horrors of war and the life of the warrior he hesitated. _

"_I'm traning to protect the innocent baby." _

"_Why do you have to protect them daddy?" _

"_Someone has to baby. Someone has to. As their leader I opted to protect them from the things that can harm them. Thats what it means to be a leader, to protect the innocent, to guard the helpless. The day I am unfit to be their leader is the day I fail to try to be these things." _

_Callie had never forgotten that day. Five years later she stood before her father, it was time to begin her formal traning. Today she turned ten years old, of course she had been training informally for many years but now Carlos knew it was time. Take a deep breath he looked at his beautiful baby girl. Sitting down he motioned her to join him. Callie sat next to her father. She seemed to notice his hesitation. _

"_Daddy?" _

_Carlos chose his words carefully. _

"_Today Calliope you will enter the circle for the first time. You've been trainined diplomatically, athletically and decently fighting wise, but here, here baby I will train you to survive. Here you learn war, you learn life. This circle represents your battle field. When you enter it, your mind must be trained to be at rest, so that when you wield a sword you know exactly whom you strke down and how and why. Three types of people will enter this cirlce: Those willing to fight alongside you, those meant to harm you and those you must protect. When you enter Calliope before you ever draw your sword you must know know which of the three your opponent is. Here you will learn to be quiet and still your mind so that at te end of the day you know what choice you made. Here you will learn to listen to the sound of your opponents feet and feel his deepest emotions, here you will learn the lesson of pain." His voice shook as she spoke the next words. "Here Calliope for every time you get up, I will strike you down again, for every victory you will feel the loss, for every mistake you will bleed the blood. Here I strike you and harm you in hopes to save you, so that when you hear the sound of my feet on the mat and you mistcalculate and you feel the burning pain of my blow, you will not miss the deadly sword of your enemy when he goes to strike. For every blow I strike, you will be saved from the same mistakes." _

_C_allie felt the tears stream down her face as she was ripped back from her memory. He had been right. She had felt the great pain of the mitakes, had the bruises and cuts, and for every blow she's missed, she'd caught the enemy's blow and at least saved her life if not saved herself the pain of the blow. Thinking of the woman she had shared her life with she realized that in order to understand Ari, she had needed to understand pain. IN order to understand the light, she had needed to embrace her darkness. She knew her place. All of his lessons made sense now, she had to learn the depths of pain to understand the depths of love. Two dicotamies that deserved her attention. Closing her eyes she let the lessons flood back and let her muscle memory take over. Standing up, and closing her eyes she let her self discipline take over and began the dance of the circle.

Arizona awoke to find her wife gone, and pulling on some clothes went in search of her. Ten minutes into her search she found a small gathering of servans near the door to a stairwell. She heard the bang bang of someone punching a bag and going through training excercises. Looking at the servants she simply nodded and slipped upstairs. When she reached it she saw Callie going through training excercises. She knew Callie had felt her enter and she felt her wife's eyes snap open to find in them a peace she had never seen there before. Sitting gently down on the sidelines she waited until Calliope had finished her routine and then invited her to join the dance. Slowly Arizona got up and began to engage in the dance Taking a deep breath she began to hear the sound of her wife's footsteps on the mat, and as she felt each movement she rebuttled each blow. Closing her eyes in her mindseye she felt and saw each move her wife was going to make, almost as if they were one. Seeing one advantage she swung her fist up, and then feeling her wife block she was shoved hard across the mat. Opening her eyes and taking a deep breath and light flooded her eyeball, she got up and began the match again. Rebuttling each calculated blow, with each blow she was able to rebuttle and anticipate the next, almost as if she was breathing for Callie, she was Callie, and for a moment she felt as if they merged as one, their motions were so fluid.

As an outisde observer, you would see two women, eyes closed who did move as one, engaged in a training match that looked more like a dance, a dance of two lovers, a dance of one person. A dance of leaders willing to protect the innocent, guard the helpess, and lead the soldier into a battle to do so.

Callie felt her senses come to restas she blocked the last hit. Arizona had stopped on the outer edge of the circle and bowed to Callie. Callie bowed in respect back and then stood walking over and holding her wife close.

"Will it always be like this Calliope?"

Callie nodded.

"I think thats apart of the connection we share not only through the leopards but with one another."

"We have much to face."

"Indeed we do."

They were interuppted by the sound of a clearing throat. Callie turned and smiled.

"Hello baba."

"Mishka, I am afraid the news is grave, you are both needed."

Callie nodded and taking her wife's hand led her through the castle. When the reached the throneroom Callie smiled and immediately went to hug Meredith.

"Whats up?"

"The romans attacked the western border of both of our lands, and with your recent marriage that means we are an allied nation. We lost four towns Cal."

"How many enslaved."

"Unknown."

"Dead?"

"Unknown. We only got word by bird, no numbers. Raina would like you to lead the patrol. It's an act of war Cal."

"Indeed it is. Zona?"

Arizona weighed her options carefully. As an allied nation she knew the western border was close their lands, but the Romans had also launched a sea attack.

"i'd like to send patrols, before we jump into anything. We need to assess the damage so we aren't caught with our pants down."

Callie nodded.

"Sounds good."

Meredith winced.

"Callie, Eiraina figured that's what you'd say and she'd like you to lead a small patrol to the western border and assess the damage. "

Arizona winced, it was perfectly reasonable, Callie was the regent, and one of the best scouts, it was resonable, but everything within her rebuttled the idea, she wanted to protect her wife. Callie noticing the emotional scream no her wife was emitting, she nodded.

"For sure, they are on their way."

Callie nodded, her duty was to her nation, turning to her father he nodded.

"Daddy?"

"Today Mishka is another lesson in the circle."

Callie knowing his meaning nodded softly. Today was a lesson in responsibility, today was the day she followed her duty and tommorow she followed her heart.

"when will they get here Meredith?"

"Within the hour Callie. We leave at sunrise."

Callie shook her head.

"No we leave after a few hours rest, we will travel by moonlight and by hawk."

Meredith shook her head.

"Cal only half of us know how to ride." 

"The orders were issued months ago that you were to train, you will now learn the hard way."

Meredith nodded.

"Yes regeant."

Callie turned and went back the way she came, knowing her father needed her. He folowed her silently to the top of the training circle. Gently taking the piece of chalk now covered in dust from the years Carlos shook it off and spoke softly.

"It is time my daughter."

Callie nodded. Carlos stood and took his position first and then letting his senses meditate on one thing he began his routine. Drawing his sword and throwing the chalk into the air; he stepped to the left in the dance of the circle, his sword swishing outwards.

Parry.

Breath.

Disengage.

Slash.

Parry.

Block.

Breath.

Rebuttle.

Slowly his footsteps continued and he each movement he took took portion to one smooth movement, his heartbeat pouding in his ears as each memory flashed before his eyes. Each memory of his family. Tears began to stream down his face, the pain of what his daughter would face in the next phase of the circle before his eyes. He know the journey would be hard and that he would be unable to catch his little girl this time. His sword continuing to hit the piece of chalk until his task was complete and with a roar it was done. He stilled his movements and sheathed his sword and looked gently at his daughter as he walked past. Callie looked at the ground in shock it was still burning red in the second circle his movements had created. Carlos stopped long enough his back to his daughter knowing this would cost both of them a great deal. The blood dripped from both of his hands as the tradition was cast.

"Today your lesson in the second circle begins; today Calliope is the day that you will no longer have me behind you showing you how to move, today you must step into the circle and learn its many parts with your wife. Today my beautiful daughter is the day that you must add your own flourish to the circle. I am so proud of you. Today your lot is cast, and so my daughter the tradition of the second circle begins, a journey that will be lonely and hard, buta journey every warrior must take."

With that he turned and left and for the first time in her life Callie felt the weight of all of her fathers training. Seeing the blood trail when she heard the door close and turned around she sighed gently. Stepping into the circle she let her mind take over and began slowly to dance in the circle as she could. It surprised Callie when at certain points her movements were staggered and frusterated, because the cirlce was just to damn big.

Arizona had stepped in at the moment that Carlos had left he simply met her eyes seeming to say with a thousand words what he could not say verbally. Arizona stood in the doorway and watched her wife, watched as she stepped ithe circle her movements fumbled due to the size. Arizona smiled gently as she watched one of the most graceful warriors she had ever known fumble a bit. After a few more minutes she mastered a way to move, but it was still incomplete. Arizona moved and joined her in the circle. Together they began to move, each movement a give and a take. It taking both of them moving as one to complete the rhythm of the circle. As they came to the end of the training Callie 's sword clashed into her wife's and their eyes opened to one anothers.

"Shit wife."

callie nodded.

"Indeed."

They both sheethed their weapons and headed towards their room to pack.

"Wife how do you think we deal with this?"

Arizona met her eyes.

"One day at a time Calliope. One day at a time. We know the important things, I love you wife, I will always love you. I will always find you at the end of the day. Today we go together. Be safe on this mission."

Callie nodded and taking her wife into her arms she led her to the bathing chamber. Together they took a bath and then Callie gently picked up her wife and deposited her on their bed, gently making love to her. As Arizona's blue eyes turned lavender and she was almost to the point of no return Callie captured her lips one more time gently whispering 'come for me beautiful'. Arizona's back went rigid as she came hard against her wife's hands, Callie above her memorizing every sound every movement and gathering her wife in her arms one more time as she came down from her high. Arizona snuggled into her embrace.

Callie lifted her chin and kissed her one more time.

"I love you my wife."

"I love you to Calliope."

"I need to go."

Arizona nodded.

"I know. Just remember Calliope that no matter where you are, when you are I will always find you."

"Same to you my beautiful wife."

Callie gathered her things and together they headed to the rooftop. Grabbing her headdres out of her bag she stood on the edge of the rooftop and sounded a horn.

Several minutes later several large hawk like birds landed on the rooftop. Callie went to her mount and spoke softly to the bird.

It bobbed its head and nuzzled her hand. Callie laughed. Arizona standing a bit farther away watched as her wife slipped the harness over the birds head. It was an incredibly beautiful sight. Arizona felt herself swoon then berate herself for swooning as she watched her incredibly sexy wife. She was wearing her amazon dress, the wind slightly blowing behind her, she turned and smiled and arizona smiled back. Callie finished loading up her bird and then walked over towards her wife she kissed her softly once more.

"Be safe wife."

"You too Calliope."

Callie Smirked and then with a command to her bird she began running towards the edge of the roof. The large bird took off and Callie jumped off the roof free falling until about ten seconds later she felt the bird underneath her. Callie chuckled as the bird spoke in its l anguage.

"I know shes your wife and you love impressing her but was that necessary."

Callie chuckled.

"Come on Shava it was fun."

The bird chuckled and nodded. The rest of the patrol joined Callie in the sky and with one last glance at her beautiful wife Callie motioned the group to their destination.


End file.
